Piracy in the Caribbean
by The Kakashi
Summary: POTC/Naruto crossover. Young Naruto Uzumaki finds himself living in Port Royal, dealing with his secret love for Sakura Haruno. Life is more or less normal till the day Captain Hatake sets foot on Port Royal... Naru/Saku, mild Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, I'd be doing something different right now, posibly better than what I'm doing now so...enjoy the fic.

* * *

It was a mildly cloudy and quiet afternoon for a small town in the coast of England. This town, just like many others of its kind was poor and simple. Kings of the time were not well known for sharing their wealth with the citizens of a kingdom. This was the reason the people kept quiet about their poor situation, but they scrapped by on a daily basis. If this town had anything of a soul, it was found in its port. It symbolized trade and commerce, as well as opportunity for a more exciting life then one on land. The most exciting thing to be found on a port: large sailing ships.

On this particular day, a mother and her young child were on said port. The mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a red headed woman whom many called beautiful. Her son, Naruto, in contrast had bright blond hair. Both stood out in a crowed easily to say the least. They had gone on that day to the town's port in search of a ship, in which Kushina had booked passage for herself and her young son Naruto. He easily stood out for his trademark foxy grin. Life for both of them was difficult to say the least. She was a proud and tough woman who had a singular smile that could captivate many but she had fallen in her younger days for a certain type of man whom she considered a kindred spirit, a pirate. His name was Minato Namekaze, a young man with bright blond hair just like his son. He was a successful, yet unknown pirate among many. As with all pirates, their true calling was the sea, so soon after Naruto had been born, Minato had left to return to the sea. The reason he had given was that he wished his son to grow up away from such a lifestyle where sacrifice and danger where normal.

Before her son was born, Kushina's life was not stable or normal either. She had grown up on the streets of a nearby village where she had learned survival the hard way. This was the reason for the tough woman she had grown up to be. As well as Minato, she wanted a better life for her son, and she knew that here was not where that life could be found.

The still new American continent offered much promise to many, this was the reason she had decided to go with her son to this new world in search of a better life. Upon finding their target ship, Kushina and Naruto boarded, ready to search out their new life. This was a large wooden vessel. The sails where white with hints of decay, as some spots looked more like yellow. Everyone on board was busy moving or talking to someone else. The crew all worked with the ship itself, while the passengers just made small talk, all expressing their excitement.

Naruto's blue eyes appeared as gems with the sunlight reflecting off them. He had not fully understood the reason for this trip but he loved his mother very much and shared no love for this land which had dealt them both a hard hand. How could one love a place where they were forced to fight to survive on a daily basis? He was carefully inspecting his new surroundings. The ship was and old cargo ship, or so he guess. It had a particular smell which caught Naruto off guard. You could tell it was pretty bad from all the funny faces Naruto was making. Kushina simply reacted with light chuckles which turned into a small laugh. At first Naruto made a small grunt but broke into his same old smile the more he stared at his mother's face. Finally he spoke out to her after being quiet for all this time.

"So what is our new home going to look like mom? The young boy asked.

"Well, it just looks kind of like where we are now, but there's much more to it than that." Kushina answered after giving the matter slight thought.

"Ummm, I don't understand mom." Naruto scratched the back of his head and he sat beside his mom, waiting for her answer.

"People there are nicer for one. There's no King to take all the gold for himself." Kushina calmly answered.

"That sounds nice." The blond boy commented.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure we'll both love it. The feel of it, the people, the opportunities will all be new."

"How do you know if you've never been there?" Naruto was now looking a little unsure, as he scratched his chin, trying to look as smart as a seven year old boy could.

'That's easy…I know because I am your mother!" Kushina proudly answered.

Naruto looked at his mom now with a funny face, which turned into a grouchy one, as he stuck out his tongue. Amused by her son's antics, she placed her hand on top of his blond hair and messed it up, while she also stuck out her tongue at Naruto getting some teasing and laughter from her son in return.

Soon it was time to depart. Kushina knew this as she saw the sailors getting ready to set sail. However she laid her eyes on something that made her extremely nervous. Close to the boarding ramp of the ship, several men armed with swords and knives where searching for something. They were not the friendly kind. The all wore some kind of uniform, though not one of them had it on correctly. They all lacked some much needed time in a bath. On top of that not one of them had a calm face, it was just the opposite. They were all looking pissed and ready to strike out at whoever bothered them. They moved from ship to ship, and shop to shop looking for someone. That someone was Kushina Uzumaki.

A week earlier she had been out searching for money to buy clothes for Naruto and her. She ran into a thug that more or less seemed to have enough money. He was pretty well dressed and his belly suggested he was well fed so Kushina didn't think about it too much and chose this man as her target for the day. After stalking him for a block or two till they were alone in the outside of the town she struck him in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick. The man fell to his knees but wasn't out cold. Quickly he pulled out a knife and looked at the woman in front of her.

"Like to play rough huh, you don't know who you messed with!" was this man's simple yet loud threat.

Kushina didn't look impressed. The man clumsily put all his weight behind one forward thrust of his knife. Kushina sidestepped the man and tripped up his feet, before landing a heal kick, again of the back of his head, followed by a kick to the ribs. This man was now more or less out cold. Giving herself a pat on the back, she took about half of his gold and left to find her son. As she later learned, that was no common man. He was one of the assistants of this land's governor. Now this man had brought half a dozen bodyguards with him and wanted to find this daring woman so he could make an example of her to persuade others never to try such a foolish stunt. In a moments thought, she weighed all her options. At first she wanted to go hide with her son and hope for the best, but that option went away the moment she saw these men headed to search their ship next. It was at that moment she had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She took her son aside and placed around his neck a necklace she had worn from her days with Minato. It was an old medallion, round and about the size of a large coin. It was bronzed by the dirt and mud over the years. There was nothing of value about it, except the memories it symbolized.

"Mom, why are you giving me this all of a sudden?" Naruto's eyes expressed slight confusion as he asked.

"This is no time to ask Naruto. Stay quiet and listen. I will not be able to go with you." She looked out to the deck as she spoke, keeping a lookout.

"There are some dangerous men right now looking for me, and they aren't the type to play around with." Kushina spoke with a nervous tone.

"Where are they?! We'll take them on together!" Already he had a determined look in his eye as he spoke.

"No! I could never forgive myself if they hurt you just to get to me. Naruto I am your mother and it's my desire t see you grow up to a healthy man. Even if you don't agree with me, some day you will." Kushina was now looking directly at her son.

"But mom…" Naruto was about to complain again when he was cut off.

"No buts! Please son, obey me this one time. I need you to be a man for me from now on, strong just like me and your father before you. Now go hide and promise me to grow up charming and nice and live a good life."

At this point, a few tears escaped both mother and son.

Naruto had once or twice been told a similar speech by her mother about her wish for him to live a better life. Living on the street meant they both had to fend for themselves, but they worked as a team which kept each one strong.. Naruto mostly handled food. His smile and carefree attitude caught shop owners off guard while he hid what he and his mom needed. Kushina had always handled other more difficult tasks, like obtaining money and clothes. Kushina's youth had taught her to fight, and showed her that it was a very useful skill to have so she had taught Naruto as well who was a fast learner, at least when fighting was concerned.

"Will I get to see you at all someday?" was said by Naruto barely above a whisper.

"It's my fondest wish." Kushina whispered as well and then she planted a simple kiss on her son's forehead.

In a truly daring fashion, Kushina took hold of a rope that hung close to her. Getting up on the ledge of the ship she leaped off with grace and swung down to port. She yelled at the men, especially at the fat one, who looked to be the angriest off them when he found her target.

"You never learn do you fatso?"

"How dare you?! Now you'll get what is coming to you!!" the man yelled towards Kushina.

"We'll see!" was Kushina's answer. Fighting off her deep sadness she took on last look at her son and blew him a kiss before running away from the stampede of men with swords looking to kill someone today. Kushina ran into a crowed hoping it would be enough to lose them, but one of them was lucky enough to spot her red hair. Cursing her natural hair color she jumped on top of a cart and from there to a large wooden shack. Not yet far away she gathered her strength and made a leap to the neighboring roof. Her followers, desperate to trap her tried to follow her, which eventually lead them all away from the port.

Naruto watched the action from the ship, almost unable to hold back all the tears that were trying to break through as he watched his mother as she lead those men away. He leaned against the ledge, hoping to see his mother return at the last second and join him, but that moment never came. Moments later, the ship set sail in the afternoon with one less passenger. Almost unable to remain still anymore he started to run to the plank, but it had now been raised. He looked at a rope, ready to swing on it like his mother. Suddenly he felt a thump on his chest. He put his hand under his shirt and pulled out the medallion. Immediately his promise to his mother returned to his mind, and defeated he let his body fall back against a barrel, helping him remain in a sitting position. Naruto sat quietly, as he held and observed the medallion which his mother had given to him earlier.

"_I promise to grow up strong mom, believe it." _he thought as the ship headed off deeper into the horizon.

**Cast Commentary: Team 7**

_Sakura: Greetings. This is Konoha's number one kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, along with..._

_Sasuke: ...Sasuke Uchiha..._

_Naruto: ...And the furute Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Sakura: Right well, we're here discusing the past scene from the story. What did you guys think of it? _

_Naruto: Woohoo!! That was awsome!! I have such a cool mom!_

_Sakura: (glares at Naruto) Either way, that was a very good chapter, lays down the ground work pretty good I'd say. dont you think so Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: Itachi..._

_Sakura: ..._

_Naruto: ...Okay!! Well I agree with Sakura-chan. Nice to hear SOMETHING about my mom!_

_Sasuke: She's nice..._

_Naruto: (glares at Sasuke) Are you saying my mom's hawt or some wierd stuff like that?? Cause I'll bop you right now!_

_Sasuke: No, I'm saying she's cool, unlike her dobe son!_

_Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other._

_Sakura: Guys...?_

_Naruto and Sasuke rip off their head sets and start fighting in the studio._

_Sakura: Right! Well... (nervous laugh) That was a lovely start to the story. We all hope you enjoy what's next to come._

_Naruto and Sakuke destroy a wall._

_Sakura: Oh boy..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my original ideas, but barely. Everything else belongs to the rich and famous. I'm envious.

* * *

--Several Weeks Later--

It had been six weeks since they had left England, five days since they've had a breeze. The voyage across the large ocean had turned slow, and the results could be seen on the deck of the ship. The sailors had at first a hopeful mood but after the third day their attitudes were weak and lazy. They spent most of the time sulking around, waiting for wind. Many of the passengers had taken an interest in the workings of the ship, since there was little else to do. The crew, having little to do as well in this bad breeze took the free time to entertain the youngest of the passengers. Among these young people was a young, hyperactive blond.

Naruto had specially taken an interest in sailor's lifestyles. Whenever he wasn't helping out with simple chores, sleeping, or eating, he was talking to some of the senior members of the crew, listening to their old stories. These were men who had spent most of their lives at sea and had no family, so having an interested young boy asking them so many questions was refreshing for them. The one that seemed to take the most liking to young Naruto was the captain of the ship, a man called Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was an older man, in his 60's. He, like most of his crew had spent their careers dedicated to the sea. He would tell Naruto tales of his younger days, adventures he had lived through, though some seemed a little exaggerated to Naruto, but he kept quiet just to finish listening to them. Besides stories the other half of the time they spent together was something Naruto enjoyed even more: swordplay. Sarutobi had agreed to teach him, if only the basics after Naruto approached him the second week they had known each other.

--Three Weeks Earlier--

_It was past dinner time. Naruto was on deck, sitting on a crate staring at the sea. __His mind still drifted on his mother and how she had been forced to stay behind. He had been sitting here alone whenever he could to let out a few tears which he couldn't hide no matter how much he tried. What made this night different was that Captain Sarutobi had walked up to the boy. It was his gentle nature that had drawn him to check on the young blond._

"_Hello there young man, mind if I join you out here tonight?" Sarutobi spoke with a smile and a gentle voice._

"_No…" Naruto put away his mother's last gift, the medallion as he whipped the tears away._

"_Do you miss your home?" A pipe was pulled from the old captain's coat and calmly light._

"_No, I miss my mother. She stayed behind so I could live a better life; at least, that's what she told me."_

_Sarutobi looked at this young boy with a straight and thoughtful look. Taking a few puffs from his pipe he pulled up a barrel and sat beside Naruto looked at the stars. In his youth Sarutobi had been separated from his family as well so he understood the feelings that were upsetting Naruto so much. He took one more puff before turning to the boy._

"_I think I understand what you are feeling." _

_Naruto curiously looked up at the captain. Silence was his answer, as he waited for Sarutobi to continue talking._

"_It sounds like your mother's a great person to make such a sacrifice for you. And the best way for you to remember her is not by mopping around here, but doing what she wanted of you."_

_Naruto turned fully to the captain. "What, right here? We haven't reached land yet."_

"_That's no excuse. There are plenty of useful skills that you can learn on a ship; in fact I think I'll teach you."_

_Sarutobi smiled at Naruto, and he excitedly smiled back, then jumped off the barrel and stood in front of the captain. From now on there would be no more mopping for him, only dedication and hard work to make a better life for himself._

"_I'll do my best, believe it!"_

* * *

Not far from the ship that carried Naruto to the New World, another ship was slowly closing in. It was a distinctive ship, with symbols anyone could have recognized. The many cannons on the sides, the scars of battle on the hull, and the unorganized crew on the deck all pointed to one fact, a pirate ship. The most impacting aspect of the ship by far though, was its black sails, meaning that it was no ones ally. Even other pirates knew better than to mess with a ship with black sails. It was a symbol of bad luck, so however sailed in those colors was either brave or as dumb as they come. The name of the ship was the Black Pearl. Its crew was an odd bunch. They all came from different places and had different tastes in how to spend their stolen fortune, and how to attack their pray.

Many on the crew where simply on deck drinking rum and other things bored pirates do. What mostly caught these bored pirates's attention were three members of the crew. Two of them were brothers. They were both raven haired men with rather white skin. They dressed mostly in baggy black and gray robes and both wore unique masks to cover their face. They went by the name demon brothers. The third pirate causing the ruckus was a white haired man, with skin a little lighter than the Demon Brothers. His name was Mizuki. It looked like they were fighting and the other pirates wanted to see a good brawl.

"Alright you two, I had enough of this!" yelled the white haired pirate.

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" yelled back one of the two brothers while the other added insult to injury by faking a lot of crying noises, which made the crew laugh.

"I don't care if you two think you are the captain's favorites, you don't get more rum than anyone else!" Mizuki pulled out a knife to make his point.

"Hey, we beat up bad the last opponents we had, and we'll gladly do the same to you!"

The Demon Brothers pulled out their cutlasses (a medium range sword with a bent blade) and took up a fighting position. Mizuki did the same. Two other pirates joined Mizuki since they also wanted to hit the stash of rum hard. These two were the odd couple of the ship. One was round and bald while the other was thin and had brown hair. They were called Mackenzie and Lee.

"We want that rum too!" screamed out the fat Mackenzie.

"Yeah, we ain't pushovers!" added Lee.

"That's the spirit!" Mizuki patted Mackenzie on the back hard, which caused him to trip, since he was a klutz. He crashed into Lee and knocked out his wooden eyeball. The whole crew laughed as Mackenzie and Leetried to grab it.

Suddenly, the entire crew heard a noise which seemed too good to be true. They all stood quiet, wondering if they had all dreamt it, but after a few seconds of desperate anticipation, they heard it again.

"Ship ahead!!" the lookout on the crow's nest yelled at the top of his lungs.

The entire crew cheered at the news. Mizuki and the Demon brothers among them, completely forgetting moments ago they were ready to beat each other up to a bloody pulp. As the pirates laughed, knowing they soon would be attacking another helpless ship, the doors to the main cabin opened and the captain of the ship walked out.

He was a tall man of a muscular built, or at least that's the impression most people got when they first came up to him. His face was covered in bandages but no one knew why he preferred it. His skin was much more pale than any member of his crew, an obvious result of spending much of his time in his quarters and only tending to ship's business at night. On his hip rested an eye catching weapon. It was a sword, but not a normal cutlass. It was wider and longer, about 3 feet long. To top it off, on the captain's right shoulder stood a monkey in a tan colored pirate shirt eating an apple.

"Captain Zabuza, ship ahead" informed one of his crew.

Captain Zabuza pulled out his spyglass (a small telescope) from his dark coat's pocket and took a better look of their target. From what he could make out it was a medium sized ship, so it wasn't a warship, not that it mattered. He also spotted the colors of a flag on the tail of the ship. It was from England.

Zabuza put down his telescope and chuckled fiendishly.

"It looks like we have ourselves some nice prey! Prepare the cannons, get your weapons ready! We strike swift!"

The crew was running left and right, following his orders as closer and closer.

* * *

It wasn't long before Captain Sarutobi became aware of the danger closing in on his ship. It had been a cold day with moderate mist but it wasn't everywhere. As soon as they where far enough from one of those misty spots he was barely able to spot black sales moving in his direction. Quickly he rang the bell on the deck, calling the attention of his entire crew.

"All hands to deck, move, move, move!" the Captain yelled to his crew.

They all complied and ran to deck to figure out what was going on. Among the running sailors was Naruto, who was just as curious, if not more.

"Alright, listen up. It seems we have been targeted by pirates."

Quickly the whole crew was mumbling concerns, while the passengers almost formed a panic after hearing the news.

"Now calm down!" Sarutobi called out getting mostly everyone's attention. "This is not the way to go about this. Control yourselves and we can make it through this. Now, I want the women and children below deck, everyone else that can fight, will fight."

Sarutobi looked as his orders were followed as quickly as possible. All in his crew had weapons, but there were very few men besides the crew who could fight. His face fell into a frown. _"This is not good…"_ was his only thought at the moment.

Naruto walked up to Sarutobi, looking determined. "I know I'm ready!"

"Ready for what my boy?" Sarutobi calmly answered.

"What else, for the fight! I'll make those guys sorry they picked this ship!"

Sarutobi frowned at the boy and kneeled down to talk face to face with the blond. "No, I can't let you fight."

"Is it because you think I can't fight?? I survived on the streets before, and I can do it here too!" Naruto was now serious and mad, ready to fight to the end.

"It's not that. I don't doubt that you could teach a few of them a thing or two, but you aren't thinking about your mother's wish are you. I am not letting you do something this foolish. Now go hide with the others."

Sarutobi placed his hand on Naruto's head and smiled before sending him off. When Naruto was gone, Sarutobi once again focused on the ship closing in.

The two ships played a game of cat and mouse for the next ten minutes until finally the cat, the Black Pearl caught enough wind to reach the pray ship. Captain Zabuza was on the right side of the ship, with a pistol in one hand and a rope in the other. His ship would come up on the left and shoot it's cannons, then they would board the ship and steal as much as they could, while killing as many as they could. It was how they operated, and they were good at it. Zabuza breathed slowly, focusing on the moment. It was now that he felt most alive, as was the same for the two beside him, the Demon Brothers.

Finally the moment came and the Black Pearl's right side guns fired. Out of the four right side cannons, only one missed. The other three shattered through the hull of the passenger ship easily. The pirates roared in celebration. Many of them followed their captain's lead and took rope's in their hands ready to board the other ship. The rest of the pirates took out rifles and began firing to open up the deck. On the other ship, Captain Sarutobi's crew did the same. Those who had rifles were using them to defend the deck. The others were alongside the captain, ready to fight till the death if necessary.

Zabuza suddenly leaped as high could and swung to the other deck, avoiding a few bullets along the way with ease. He could tell the ones shooting at him weren't trained soldiers or fighters. As he let go of the rope to land, he took aim and shot the man directly in front of him in the forehead. Zabuza landed in a knelt position next to the now dead man. Another crewman tried to kill the pirate captain with a shot to the back, but Zabuza became aware of this and hit him with impressive speed in his gut with the back of his elbow and tossed him overboard.

Having cleared a small landing spot for the other pirates, the Demon Brothers leaped forward and led the others on the attack. Mackenzie and Lee were arming another cannon shot when they saw the flurry of pirates swinging to the other ship.

"That's always the fun part. Why are we stuck doing this?!" argued the skinny man.

"Well someone has to do this." was his friend's response.

"Yeah it stinks! We never get to kill anyone…" Lee was now almost weeping.

"Quit your blubbering you big baby." Mackenzie snorted and lit the cannon.

The cannon shot blasted away another large hole on the hull of the cargo ship. The passengers hiding below deck screamed in fear as the cannonball went in through one wall and went out the other wall. Naruto was no exception and was ducking with some other children behind barrels worried that the next shot would hit them. He never thought real battle could be so violent and out of control. The fear almost left him frozen right there.

* * *

Back on deck, Captain Zabuza was leading the killing count among his crew. In the time his men had boarded the ship, he had already killed four men. He laughed out loud as if having the time of his life. As soon as the Demon Brothers were by his side, he started to push forward, to get to the cargo the pirates were after. Without warning, one of the pirates landed right in front of the captain's feet. When Zabuza looked up to notice the source, he found an old man with a sword dripping with blood looking down at him. The hot headed Mizuki saw this as well and yelled out his intentions to kill Sarutobi. Zabuza watched as Mizuki took out his cutlass and aimed a forward strike at the old man. Sarutobi sidestepped and sliced into Mizuki's arm, causing him to let go of the sword. Sarutobi then kicked Mizuki in the face and knocked him down cold.

Three other pirates that had just finished killing of their opponents were ready to fight this old man, but Zabuza motioned them to stop.

"Stand down mates. Head on down and take it all. Kill anyone else down there as well." were Zabuza's cold words.

His crew obeyed and headed for the cargo. Sarutobi took another sword and leaped down, ready to kill on of the pirates when he found Zabuza intercepting both his blades with his. The two captains then became locked in a battle of swords.

"You're pretty good, for an old geezer who's about to be dead." taunted Captain Zabuza.

"You shouldn't assume that you've already won!" Yelled Sarutobi and swung both his swords horizontally aimed at Zabuza's chest.

Zabuza quickly jumped to his side and landed on the ledge of the deck. He was now two feet above Sarutobi, though he had the disadvantage of having to balance himself, at least that's what Sarutobi thought. He took both swords again and aimed with each blade a slash to each one of Zabuza's legs. Zabuza saw right though his attack and jumped once again, this time over his opponent, landing a blow to back of the old man's head in the process. Zabuza landed behind the momentarily stunned older captain and stabbed him in his left shoulder.

"Had enough old man, or do you want to die the hard way?" Zabuza almost chuckled as he spoke.

"You are not very good captain are you? A captain goes down with his ship, and I will be no different." Sarutobi regained his balance and took up a defensive position with just one sword in his right hand.

Zabuza grinned wide in a devilish manner and got his sword ready. "Suit yourself."

Both captains began exchanging a flurry of blade strikes, neither one hitting the other. Two more cannon shots came from the Black Pearl, aimed at the deck this time. They hit and easily destroyed the main sail of the ship. The large wooden post fell right beside the two captains, but they continued fighting as if nothing had happened. Zabuza and Sarutobi began moving to the stairs, Sarutobi always one step above is opponent. Zabuza being younger however had more stamina and strength, which he was using to his favor. Sarutobi managed to land a blow to Zabuza's right hand, cutting it slightlyand causing Zabuza to drop his sword. Unfazed, Zabuza slammed his left fist into Sarutobi's face, knocking him off his feet. Captain Zabuza laughed as he looked at the blood then grabbed his sword and Sarutobi's sword.

"Well that was fun…but now it's time to die you old fool."

Sarutobi did not beg for his life in the short time he had left. He simply closed his eyes, understanding that fact that he had failed his final challenge in life. Zabuza crossed both blades and aimed them at the old captain's neck, cutting it in a scissor-like motion. Blood splattered on the floor next to the helm (the wheel used to steer the ship) as Zabuza slowly walked away and back down to the ravaged deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, below deck, the injured Mizuki and the demon Brothers had reached the cargo hold. There they found all of the passengers starring them down, some with a look of fear, other with anger.

Mizuki grinned and looked at his fellow pirates. "You heard the Captain's orders."

One of the two masked pirates laughed. 'Yeah, just don't get beat up this time."

His brother then let out a loud laugh and mocked Mizuki by holding his left arm as if it was in pain.

"Shut up! I'll kill everyone here myself!" Mizuki launched forward and began slashing at everyone he found in the room, starting with the women in front of him. The one's who had the time yelled from the panic. The other women and children seeing this mad silver haired pirate kill without guilt jumped forward and tried to take Mizuki down. What Mizuki didn't count on happened, they were all ganging up on him and taking him down. The Demon Brothers had to step in and begin stabbing everyone.

Naruto, who had been hiding behind the barrels, joined in the attack on Mizuki. When the other two pirates came to his aide, Naruto got grabbed by the neck and was thrown to the side rather then being killed right then and there. The Demon Brothers were busy hacking so Naruto happened to slip by. Naruto tried to get up but the increasingly hard movement of the ship caused a rope that had been holding a crate to break apart and let the crate loose. It moved fast and hit Naruto hard. The crate broke through the weakened wall and took Naruto down with it into the sea. Naruto barely managed to grab hold of it to keep from sinking, since the crate was made of wood, it could float.

A pirate who had gone down with a group to take their loot saw the crate go down.

"Hey, one got away!"

"So? There are more here." answered another pirate who began grabbing as much as he could.

The pirates all got to work on the cargo hold, taking everything that wasn't bolted down, except for Mizuki who was tending to his wounds, not just physical, but his pride as well. Once they had everything onboard the Black Pearl, Captain Zabuza ordered the ship to be put on fire. A couple of barrels full of gun powder were left on the deck next to the broken mast. As soon as the Pearl set sail, Zabuza took a rifle and shot the barrels igniting what was left of the ship in flames. The pirates yelled in celebration as their captain, with his pet monkey on his shoulder pulled down the bandages that covered his face and took bite of an apple.

Among the wreckage of the ship, a half conscious Naruto felt alone as he drifted on the water till he fully faded away.

* * *

A British naval vessel happened to be sailing in the nearby area. At the most forward position of the ship stood a young pink haired girl starring out into the sea as she sang quietly to herself. She wore what appeared to be an expensive dress and had her hair adorned with a red ribbon with gold trim. She was clearly of high class. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno, daughter of Port Royal's Governor Haruno. Her father had just received the position and they were now on their way to reach her new home.

The mist in the area was high so she couldn't see too far out into the sea. She began singing to keep herself entertained. A large older man with an amazing amount of hair walked towards her. She stared at all that white hair till she noticed she was being rude and turned around. The man noticed and chuckled before standing next to the obviously bored girl.

"There's nothing out there to see missy." calmly exclaimed the man.

"But this is my first ocean voyage. I want to enjoy it fully." The young girl spoke with proper tone.

"Well, we're still days away from shore lady. You won't be finding anything that's even half interesting, except for pirates!"

Sakura opened her eyes wide, now curious by what the old man had just said. "But there are no pirates in this part of the world."

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong. We have the worst kind here." The white haired man began making some mean faces when he was stopped by a voice from behind.

"Stop that right now Mr. Jiraiya, there is no need to scare the young miss."

The voice came from a young lieutenant member of the crew, Itachi Uchiha. He was a fast rising member of the British fleet. At just sixteen, he had reached the position of lieutenant. As a result he was greatly admired.

"Aye sir, I was just keeping her entertained." Jiraiya exclaimed and excused himself, but not before encountering a young raven haired boy who stood behind Lieutenant Itachi, his older brother.

"Pirates are no match for my brother, no matter were they are from." exclaimed the younger Uchiha.

"Quite right Sasuke. They are a cowardly lot and they all deserve to be hung." Itachi exclaimed calmly.

Behind them both, Mr. Jiraiya made a face pretending to be hung which got the young pink haired girl slightly nervous. She turned around to go back to her quiet thoughts. Some of them involved her new home, some involved her old home and some involved that boy she had met on the trip, Sasuke. So far he had completely ignored her but still she found him cute.

Suddenly from behind the cover of the mist, a burning pile of wood came out, followed by another and another. Just as she was about to speak out, she saw the outline of a blond boy in the water floating on a half destroyed crate.

"There's a boy in the water!" she yelled out.

Lieutenant Uchiha rushed over to observe. He spotted the remains of a burning ship now escaping the mist.

"Man overboard. Get out the rowboats to search the wreckage!" lieutenant Itachi quickly ordered.

Quickly the crew reacted and the young blond boy was rescued. Itachi, alongside Governor Haruno, who had become quite curious, took the boy inside a cabin, where Sasuke and Sakura were ordered to wait.

"Tend to him till he wakes up." Sakura's father told his daughter.

"If he wakes up and happens to mention anything about the attack, I want to be notified." Itachi told his younger brother, who faintly nodded. He wasn't happy about having to wait beside Sakura.

Sakura took a step closer to the blond. His clothes were completely soaked in sea water. His face and arms had a few cuts, but nothing that couldn't be cured, except for three on each cheek that were rather deep. They had been caused when the crate slammed into Naruto and drove him through the hull of the cheek. She guessed that they must have hurt and felt sorry for the boy. Around the blonde's neck she spotted a piece of rope attached to a medallion. She slipped it off his neck for a better look.

"What are you doing?' asked the young Uchiha.

"I'm just taking a better look." she defended her actions.

"Whatever…" Sasuke sighed and looked towards the boy. "Think we should wake him up?"

"Maybe…" Sakura slowly got closer to the boy. His hair had gone over his forehead and eyes, covering half of his face. She lifted the hair to get a better look. Despite the cut cheeks, she found the boy cute, in a different manner than Sasuke. Her hand moved down to stroke the scarred cheek when suddenly Naruto woke up and grabbed her by the hand. Sakura hid the medallion she had in her other hand behind her back.

"Calm down. You were just rescued." Sasuke calmly spoke up.

Naruto noticed Sakura and the fact that he was holding her hand and let go, feeling confused.

"Where…am I?" he asked still looking around.

"You're on a British ship headed for Port Royal. What's your name?" Sakura asked more calm now that Naruto had let go of her hand.

"Oh…Naruto Uzumaki…"

Before he could say anything else his head fell back as he feel sleep. Sasuke quickly went to get his older brother. Sakura got Naruto's head on her lap so she could slip on the boy's necklace. She stopped to stare at the boy's head and was startled right then by her father, who walked in with Itachi.

"How is the boy?" asked the Governor, ignoring the fact that Sakura had the boy resting on her lap as nothing more than her daughter being kind.

"He will be fine. I am worried however father about these cuts on his face." she honestly answered.

"They look pretty deep." added Sasuke.

"At least he will live. I'll see what I can do about the cuts." Said Sakura's father as he took the boy in his arms and got him up on a table in the room for better light. Before politics, he was a well known doctor, which made him the most qualified person to tend to the boy now.

Sakura looked at the medallion in her hand then towards Sasuke, who was leaving with his brother. He quietly shrugged and walked out. Sakura hid the medallion in her dress, simply thinking that she would wait for the best opportunity to give it back to him later on.

**Cast Commentary: Third and Forth Hokages**

_Yondaime (4th): Greetings everyone! My that was an action packed chapter! You didn't even get to see that in the movies! Don't you think so Hokage-sama?_

_Sandaime (3rd): That's the second time I've died..._

_Yondaime: Yeah, that has to be harsh, and this time it was by Zabuza...oops, I mean Captain Zabuza. Argh!! (laughs)_

_Sandaime: No comment..._

_Yoidaime: Well at least Barbosa's part wasn't played by Orochimaru. (weak laugh)_

_Sandaime: ..._

_Yondaime: (clears throat) If you think about it...I died for a second time is this story as well._

_Sandaime: True. But I would sacrafice myself a dozen times for any of my villagers. (smokes from the pipe)_

_Yondaime: (nods) Same here._

_Sandaime: So...I suppose I should say something about the chapter?_

_Yondaime: Sure. Comments, thoughts, opinions...anything you'd like to._

_Sandaime: Hmmm. (smokes) I hope people enjoy the more they read this._

_Yondaime: Couldn't have said it better myself! Enjoy the story folks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'd like to own Elizabeth Swann, but just like Pirates and Naruto, I don't.

* * *

The bells of the church rang twelve times, signaling it was noon in the seaside village of Port Royal. A young blonde man carrying a long package ran through the streets as fast as he could. He was headed to one of the largest hills in the area, to the governor's home. Along the way he kept repeating to himself how late he was. He stopped paying attention to the road in front of him and tripped with a man carrying a barrel. The barrel rolled off and took down a line of people waiting to pay for their vegetables in the local market.

"Dumb kid!"

"Watch where you run next time!"

"My carrots are ruined!"

Several such screams where heard as a result. The blond sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and picked up his package.

"My apologize sir." He told the first man he ran into. He was about to run off but he felt guilty so he spared a few moments to help fix the mess he had caused even if the town's people gave him several mean looks.

Finally done with that chore, he was off on his way again, still complaining about how late he was.

When he had first arrived at Port Royal ten years ago, Naruto had found himself under the care of Governor Haruno. He lived in the man's home till he was 16, when he had to move out. He couldn't complain, his life had been full to say the least, just as his mother had wished. In the time spent at the governor's, Naruto had learned basic skills such as reading and writing. As hobbies, something every young man needed, or so Governor Haruno would say, Naruto had picked up on sailing. It wasn't all fun and play though. Naruto was placed under a tutor to make sure Naruto would have an education to rely on as he grew older, and could have a place in society. Lastly, the Governor had made sure Naruto knew how to fight. At a young age, Governor Haruno discovered Naruto was the type to enjoy physical activities. He was taught self defense by an Oriental who lived for many years in Port Royal.

Naruto grew to value everything he had learned in the time he lived in the elder Haruno's home, but more than anything, he valued his feelings for his daughter, Sakura. More than just a simple crush for her, they had both grown close to one another. Governor Haruno had secretly made it clear to Naruto that he didn't want his daughter ending up with him, not because he hated the boy, but simply because he saw it as Sakura destroying her bright future.

After moving out of the house, Naruto came to live the town's blacksmith, a man named Ebisu. In his youth, he had been recognized as a competent swordsman. It had been many years since that time however and alcohol had turned him into a drunk, living as a blacksmith to economically survive. There were many rumors about him, such as the adventures of his youth, how big of a drunk he was, why was it he never took off his sunglasses, even at night and to top it all off, his perverted attitude. No one ever directly saw him being a pervert, but every now and then a new rumor would pop up which would insult him, or at least he pretended to be. Naruto generally ignored Ebisu's strange behavior. He had taught Naruto the art of sword making, as well as another, more practical skill involving swords. Ebisu had taught Naruto how to handle swords in combat, which is the only reason why Naruto believed the old stories about Ebisu's past. Combining Ebisu's training with hours of practice meant Naruto had become a very skilled swordsman, even if no one else knew.

The reason Naruto had been so excited and anxious on this day was his destination. He was on his way to his old foster home to deliver a package from his master's workshop, a specially designed sword the Governor had requested for a special occasion.

* * *

Sakura Haruno had gone to sleep the night before thinking about Naruto's visit. Years of leaving together had made Naruto and her grow closer than she had believed to be possible. For a time she considered him to be a brother, and in return Naruto treated her like a sister. They played, trained and studied together. It was rare to see them apart from each other for long. As she got older, around her sixteenth birthday, she found herself thinking of Naruto as more than a friend. She was becoming attracted to him, who was no longer a boy, but a young man.

Before her relation with Naruto could reach a new level however, everything suddenly changed. Naruto moved away from her for no apparent reason and buried himself in his new life as a blacksmith, almost purposely ignoring her, or so she thought. Having Naruto move away changed everything in her life. Naruto or her father refused to comment on the reasons why it had happened. This kept her up many nights when she was younger, attempting to find a reason.

It was around this time that Sasuke Uchiha became a much bigger part of her life. Lieutenant in the Royal Navy and brother of the famous captain Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke was admired by both men and women. One day, when Sasuke expressed an interest in Sakura, it was her father who almost forced her into pursuing a relation with him.

Sakura didn't deny she was attracted to the raven haired young man, but she never loved him like her father wanted her to do. As their relation grew older, Sakura, who was known for being an intelligent young woman, understood that Sasuke's attraction wasn't born out of love. It was that Sasuke was ambitious. He wanted a strong social position which would allow him the freedom to do as he wished and he wanted to achieve his goals away from his famous brother's shadow. A marriage with Sakura, daughter of the governor, could help him accomplish all this.

That morning, Sakura anxiously rolled in her bed with all of this on her mind. How her life had turned out so different from what she imagined as a child when a knock was heard at her door. She answered and found her father and two maids entering her room with a present: a new garment to wear for today's special occasion.

"Oh that's right. Itachi Uchiha will be made a Commandant today." Sakura dully stated as she arose from her bed.

"Yes and better yet, his brother will be there waiting for you no doubt. Perhaps you two might think about…advancing your relation." Sakura's father spoke in a suggestive tone.

All the maids present noticed Sakura's lack of interest. Her father seemed to be the only one in high spirits during the conversation. As her father kept talking about what made the Uchiha family so great, Sakura was being dressed by the maids in her father's gift. The most singular, eye-catching aspect of the outfit was the many red ribbons tied around her neck and hat.

"Isn't this dangerous father? One could get strangled with a powerful gust of wind." Sakura clearly did not enjoy her gift.

"It is the latest rage in fashion I'm told you know." Her father defended the gift.

"The latest rage in fashion from where?" Sakura asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She could hear a voice in her head screaming out loud **"this outfit sucks!"**

"Well I'm not exactly sure from where. But I got it at a great discount in the market." Again her father defended the gift.

". . . ." Sakura fell silent.

Her father stepped out of his daughter's room while she finished getting ready. He encountered a servant who announced the arrival of Mr. Uzumaki.

"Ah yes, very good." Governor Haruno was glad Naruto had arrived with the package. "Now where is he?"

"He is presently waiting for you downstairs in the main hall." The servant answered in his dull tone.

"Excellent." With that said, Governor Haruno went to greet Naruto.

* * *

Naruto waited downstairs in the main hall. He paced slowly around the room, admiring how little the decorations of the house had change since the last time he had been there, which was over a year now. Even the smallest details where virtually unchanged, including the positioning of the large scented candles. He got closer to one to better examine it when it happened. He grabbed it and immediately a large cracking sound echoed through the hall, leaving a wide eyed Naruto holding the broken candle.

"_Oh boy, not good…" _Naruto thought with nervousness.

The sudden sound of footsteps headed for him made him even more nervous. He hid the broken candle in a vase and turned around just in time to find himself face to face with Governor Haruno.

"Naruto, how are you doing my boy?" asked the older man with a smile.

"I'm doing well, believe it!" Naruto Answered with his now signature foxy grin.

"I see you haven't changed since we last talked. That is good." The elder Haruno led Naruto to the table where the package waited. He was anxious to see it.

Naruto and the governor had gone through rough times when Naruto had been made to leave his home, but despite that, neither held ill will towards the other. Naruto still held the man in high regards for saving him and giving him an education and a home when he most needed it.

"This is the package you requested Governor Haruno." Naruto exclaimed as he opened the box.

"Let us see it then my boy!" The governor was anxiously looking on.

Naruto took out from the long box he had being carrying a sword. Naruto first noted how well the sword had been balanced by balancing it with just one finger, then giving it a flip, at which the governor slightly gasped then smiled.

The blade of the sword was made from finely polished silver that perfectly reflected the sunlight off it. Its hilt was the most decorative and eye catching part. It was made of gold, donated by Governor Haruno himself. The gold hilt also reflected sunlight thanks to its well polished finish. Designs of leaves around the hilt completed the decorations.

The governor took the sword in his own hands and admired it before putting it away in the long box. "This must be truly your master's finest work."

"Actually sir, the sword is my own design." Naruto sheepishly acknowledged as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Well now. I see you haven't been getting the credit you deserve." the older Haruno spoke, clearly impressed.

At the moment, Sakura Haruno appeared atop of the stairs. She looked down to confirm the suspicions she had when she exited her room and heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" She called out and quickly went down the stairs to greet him.

"Miss Haruno! Good day..." Naruto felt the Governor's stare over his shoulder, keeping him in check.

"Naruto, after all we've been through and all the time we've known each other the least you could do is call me by my first name." She smiled and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled back at her kindly. "Well Miss…Sakura, it's never wrong to remember who you and your father are."

That comment turned Sakura bitter and left without even saying goodbye to Naruto. Governor Haruno simply nodded and patted Naruto's shoulder then left. Naruto was left alone, feeling disgusted with himself.

Several minutes later in the carriage ride, Sakura lifted her hand to her chest. Naruto's medallion, the one she had been carrying since she had taken it ten years ago during his rescue, had been safely hidden under her clothes. Time passed but she never returned it. Selfishly she wanted something of Naruto's to keep close by.

As she felt its shape, it made her think about him, and that made her angry. She was upset he had been more and more distant as time passed, especially since she knew he felt something for her, the same way she felt something for him.

* * *

Not far away at sea, less than a mile from port, a figure in a small raft with gray hair was making his way towards Port Royal. This figure came from a man standing on top of the main and only sail of the small boat. He was up there observing his surroundings. He could spot his destination now, Port Royal.

Grabbing the rope close by, he leaped down and landed on the front of the raft. The moment his boots impacted the deck, he heard a loud cracking noise. Looking down he saw his boot had chipped off a piece of wood from the floorboards.

"Oh bugger…" he simply commented.

The leak so far was small and easy to control if he simply left his foot over it, which he did, successfully stopping it. He chuckled at his ingenuity, but his celebration was cut short by a second leak, caused by the cracked and weakened wood.

"It figures…" spoke the man and then let out a sigh. He stepped over it as well and once again spotted the raft from sinking.

The wind was picking up. He'd reach port very soon; all he'd have to do is wait in front of the raft. Making the best of his situation he crossed his arms over his chest and assumed the most heroic pose possible as his gray hair flowed in the wind.

That was Captain Kakashi Hatake's style. He did everything in a unique and often comical way. It was for this reason so many stories were told of his exploits. The stories often seemed ridiculous and exaggerated but if you ever met him, you'd think twice about them. Equally legendary were his abilities as a copy swordsman. He'd copy any sword style after only seeing it in action once.

Close to port now, Captain Kakashi spotted the skeletons of several pirates, hung by their throats. The wind swung the dead men around and occasionally made them bump into each other. It symbolized a warning for pirates, meaning this would be their future if they didn't stay away. Kakashi however gave it a different meaning. He saw it as a memorial in their honor.

"As you were gents." He tipped his hat to them as his boat passed by.

The people at the port could clearly see something that you didn't see everyday. A man was adjusting the sails on a small boat to correct its direction,as the boat was sinking! He climbed the rope again and stood on top of the main and only sail the raft had. The raft continued moving forward, directly to the port. Captain Kakashi timed the sink rate perfectly and stepped casually onto the dock and the ship sank under his feet. Kakashi looked back and waved at his sunken raft then went on his way.

The dock master walked up to him, not believing what he was seeing. "Just where do you think you're going? You've got to pay the docking toll!"

Both men looked back to where the raft was 'docked'. You barely see anything of it left.

"Oh come now, it's barely taking up any room." Captain Kakashi gave the man a friendly smile.

"No chance, especially not with today's ceremony. We cannot allow scum into Port Royal today. The price is 2 shillings!" the dock master firmly implied.

"Ceremony?" asked Kakashi, who seemed to be looking at everything around except the man in front of him.

"Captain Uchiha is being promoted to Commodore of the Anti-Pirate fleet. Now are you going to pay up, or should I call the proper authorities?" threatened the older man.

Kakashi smiled at the man and tookhim by the shoulder. "No need for hostilities mate. How about I pay them after, when I come back for me ship."

Once again, both men looked at what was left above water.

"That's extra! And you'll be needing to give me your name for the record." The old man was very insistent, and beginning to grow short on patience.

"If that's the case, what do you say to 5 shillings and we forget the name?" Kakashi suggested as he swayed around, in his unique walking style.

"I say welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith." The man closed his book and walked off to deal with the next client.

Captain Kakashi Hatake nodded and walked off, but not before stealing all of the man's shillings from his back coat pocket. As he headed into the town, he heard the sound of trumpets followed by a large caravan of soldiers. Already he knew that was for the promotion ceremony the port master was talking about. All that meant for him was less soldiers guarding the port, and that meant more fun for him.

He chuckled and walked on.

* * *

**Cast Commentary: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Iruka**

_Iruka: Hello everyone. Discussing this chapter with me I have..._

_Sakura: ...the lovely Sakura... (giggles and winks)_

_Iruka: ...And my other side I have the ninja resposible fo making me buy 14 bowels of ramen... (waits for Naruto to loudly finish slurpping the ramen)_

_Naruto: Naruto, believe it people!_

_Sakura: (glares at Naruto) They already believe it dummy! I dunno if you noticed, but our show's a bona fide hit!_

_Iruka: That's right, but lets stick to the topic you two. We got a nice treat if I do say so myself. Jack Sparrow was revieled as non other than Konoha's copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake._

_Naruto: Speaking of Kakashi sensei...where is he?_

_Iruka: Well, he was late getting to the study so I was asked to step in and give out comments with you two._

_Sakura: Figures..._

_Naruto: Well, either way this chapter rocked too! I was specially good acting in it, if I do say so myself. (gives a foxy grin)_

_Iruka: You guys had some nice chemestry going on in the scene at the governor's house. I'm proud of your skills as actors AND ninja._

_Sakura: (blush) It was okay, but Naruto took forever on that sword flip! _

_Naruto: Hey!_

_Sakura: But it looked good when you finally got it right so don't complain._

_Naruto: Are you saying I looked good Sakura-chan?? (gets close to her with a big grin)_

_Sakura bops Naruto in the head and off his chair._

_Iruka: Well I think we'll rap this session up before more violence follows. Continue reading and continue enjoying everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

Heads up to the people that review more than once, good or bad. Thank you guys. -- kyuubu no kituson, dbzgtfan2004, argella1300

Disclaimer: You knwo the drill, I'm poor cause I don't own the famous stuff.

* * *

The Port Royal Plaza was filled with movement. People who wanted to witness today's ceremony had already gathered. Soldiers in their dress uniforms stood in perfect attention lined up one next to the other awaiting for the start of the ceremony.

A carriage was heard approaching on the town's main rode. As it moved, the flags that decorated each side of it moved gracefully. No one could mistake it as anything other than the governor's carriage. Once it came to a complete stop, the governor's servant, who also served as the carriage driver, climbed down and opened the door. Out of it came Governor Haruno who happily waved to the crowd already gathered. Behind him, his daughter exited the carriage, ribbons and all. The males of the crowd reacted to her beauty. Sakura smiled and waved to the crowd as she and her father went to get ready for the start of the ceremony.

The sounds of trumpets filled the plaza as the band began playing, signaling the start at last. Everyone's attention turned to the back of the plaza, where Itachi Uchiha walked out into the view of the people. He was dressed in the Royal Navy's command dress uniform. Countless medals hung from his uniform on his chest, proof of his excellent career in his service to the crown.

The soon to be Commodore Uchiha marched forward with his trademark serious expression. As he walked he thought of how unnecessary this parade and ceremony were, still he understood the need for such things in this society. He stopped this train of thought when he reached Governor Haruno, who was in charge of the ceremony, being the highest authority in Port Royal. The Governor turned around and took out the sword he had ordered for the occasion. Presenting it to the raven haired man with two scars on his face, Itachi took it and swung it behind his back, exchanged it from one had to the other in the process and proudly pointed it to the sky..

Sakura stood in front of Port Royal's most influential people. It was difficult to mistake them. They all dressed in fine clothes and stood with their heads held high, as if they believed themselves to be better than everyone else. She was simply observing the ceremony when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see from where the hand came from and found Sasuke Uchiha's face next to hers.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke looked at her with a calm face as he stood by her side.

"Hello Sasuke. It's nice to see you again." Sakura smiled politely and looked down.

"I was hoping to see you here today." Sasuke turned his attention from his brother's pompous ceremony to the person by his side.

"You knew perfectly well I'd be here today Sasuke.** You knew my dad would drag me out of the bed to be here! **Your brother Itachi is a very famous man in these parts after all." Sakura looked directly toward Sasuke now as they spoke.

"Yes, but one day I will be grater than him." Maintaining his calm appearance, he took Sakura's hand in his and turned his attention towards his brother once more.

Sakura sighed slightly and stood there quietly besides the raven haired young lieutenant as the ceremony rolled on.

* * *

The town's usually vibrant market was low on activity today. But still you could spot people walking in and out of shops, going on with their daily lives. Among those few citizens walked Captain Kakashi Hatake, who had developed a craving for good rum before heading of to his destination. He swayed from the left side of the street to the right side of the street, hoping to find a store, shop or bar. Someplace that could satisfy his fancy.

After five full minutes of walking and not finding a decent spot, Kakashi was about to throw in the towel on his little quest when a man came flying out through salon doors. Kakashi quietly observed as another man walked out after him.

"You okay there Spike?" asked the man standing beside his fallen friend. The man was bald and dressed mostly in black.

"What the hell happened in there Jet?" asked the other man, only now starting to get up. This one had long messed up brown hair and wore mostly dark blue.

"You stole someone's drink…and he hit you in the back of the head with a chair." The bald man simply stated. "Surprising too, he looked like a skinny drunk that wore sunglasses all the time"

* * *

Somewhere inside the bar, Ebisu randomly sneezed.

* * *

"Is that what happened?" The man dressed in blue was now dusting himself off.

"Yes. Then three other guys joined in the fun and threw you out here.

The younger brown haired fellow remained quiet as he analyzed what he had been told, but he quickly broke out a wide grin. "That was the best place I've ever been to! We have to come back here after work!" He grabbed his friend's shoulder and both began to walk off.

His bald friend Jet walked beside him, deep in thought. "But…we're unemployed."

They both looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces before breaking out into laughter and walking off side by side.

Needless to say, Captain Kakashi was now sure he had found the spot he was looking for. He made his way inside and eyed the crowed. True enough to the words of those two who were kicked out, a man dressed in a dark blue bandana which covered most of his dark hair and a pair of round sunglasses sat by himself drinking his second bottle. Kakashi eyed him thoroughly. This man seemed to be half drunk and busy checking out the women in the place.

"Rumors are true it seems…" Captain Kakashi spoke to himself and wondered off, deciding to leave the former swordsman to his peeping and drinking.

Kakashi wondered directly to the bar where he was greeted by the bartender. The bartender, a jolly old man, was mostly busy serving drinks when he wasn't busy working on something or other. Behind him stood a young brown haired girl who Kakashi assumed was the bartender's daughter. His biggest clue was the fact that she called the bartender 'Father'.

Without even having to think about it, Kakashi ordered some rum. As he sat at the bar enjoying the fact he had satisfied his cravings, a drunk from one of the tables stumbled to the bar. You could tell easily he was drunk, not only from his smell and speech, but from the fact he was barely standing. He ordered more to drink as he eyed the young girl behind the bar.

"You know Ayame, I'm sure you and I can have ourselves some fun." said the drunken fool.

"I don't think so. I don't go out with people like you?" the girl firmly replied.

"If that's the case, then I'll make you like my kind!"

"That's enough." At this point Ayame's father got involved, but he drunk simply pushed him back into the wall, getting the attention of at least half the bar.

"That's no way to get a girl mate." Kakashi decided to get himself involved.

The drunk looked at Kakashi with a pissed off expression. "And who the bloody hell are you?"

Captain Kakashi finished his rum before looking at the man. "Oh, the question is do YOU know who you are at this point. By the looks of it you've got so much rum in you I doubt you'd remember my name thirty seconds after I say it."

Kakashi's comments clearly did nothing but anger the man more. He threw his bottle of rum at the floor smashing it. Now everyone's attention had been caught.

"Who am I?! I'm a member of the East India Trading Company, and you're in trouble!"

The man pulled out a knife and dashed madly towards his target. Captain Kakashi saw the clumsy attack coming a mile away. He simply side stepped fluidly, allowing him to trip the man without any wasted motion, causing the drunk to ram his head against the thick wall of the bar, effectively knocking him out. Two of the man's associates stood up, fists raised and ready to fight. Captain Kakashi sighed and made a face similar to when you eat something rather nasty. His plan wasn't to draw attention to himself, at least not yet. However, not even Kakashi could have predicted what happened next. Ebisu appeared from out of nowhere and smashed one of his bottles into the back of the man's skull. Before anyone else could figure out what was happening, a fight had broken out.

"I won't allow such manners anymore in my favorite drinking hole!" yelled out Ebisu as he fought off the two East India thugs rather impressively. As much as they tried, neither could land a hit on Ebisu.

"Brawl!!" some yelled out as every man in the bar joined in the fight.

Kakashi smiled towards Ebisu, who returned the smile and kept on fighting. Dodging flying bodies in his path, Kakashi walked over to the unconscious man he had just defeated and stole his wallet…and his hat, but when he compared it to the one he already had he decided to put it back on the drunk's head.

Ayame, who was hiding with her father behind the bar giggled at Kakashi's antics. Kakashi walked up to her and gave her a wink.

"Thank you kind sir." Ayame said as she bowed. A pirate landed beside her against the bar.

The gray haired captain nodded as another fellow flew past him and smashed head first into the bar. Taking that as his exit cue he tipped his hat towards the young lady and her father and tip toed his way out of the building to avoid drawing any more attention to himself.

* * *

Back at the Plaza, the ceremony was now over. Most of the crowd was now gone, except for a few of the members of high society who stayed for a private party hosted by the governor himself, in honor of the newly promoted commodore. Itachi was bored, and he didn't feel the need to hide it. Mostly he eyed the people around him and sipped his drink quietly. They all talk and pranced. Itachi would never be like them.

Two young women dressed in fancy gowns stood at each side of Itachi constantly tried to convince him to take one of them on a date before he shipped out to sea. He simply ignored them and focused what attention he could spare from the party to further plan his future in the navy.

Sakura had been standing by her father the whole time. Sasuke had wondered off as soon as the ceremony had come to an end, showed up out of nowhere and headed towards Sakura. Governor Haruno saw the young couple and immediately smiled.

"Perhaps you'd both like some time alone."

And before either Sasuke or Sakura could respond or react to the older Haruno, the Governor practically pushed his daughter into Sasuke's arms and left with Itachi, who barely bothered to look at his brother before walking off.

* * *

After his little diversion in the bar, Captain Kakashi made his way to the navy's private dock. He noticed several ships there but his sights were set on the far end of the dock. There was The Yellow Flash. Painted with bright yellow streaks that looked somewhat like lightning, it was said to be the fastest sheep in the fleet, and in the Caribbean. This ship was the reason Kakashi had made Port Royal his target.

As he casually made his way to the ship, he passed two guards who ignored him at first. When he boarded The Yellow Flash however, one of them yelled out for him to stop while the other sighed and went to check out the situation immediately. The first guard that reached Kakashi was skinny with spiky black hair. He was followed by his chubby comrade who had light brown hair.

"Just who do you think you are? You can't just stroll into The Yellow Flash!" yelled out the chubby guard.

"Name's Smith and I just thought about getting a better look at the pretty boat…I mean ship!" Kakashi played around with the ship's helm as he talked till the guards' guns were aimed at him again.

"Well this is troublesome. Just tell us why you're here Mr. Smith." The dull looking black haired fellow spoke out.

Kakashi looked at the pair seriously for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Alright, I'm actually a legendary pirate and I've come to steal this fine ship, sail it to Tortuga, get the scummiest crew possible, and pirate my heart out."

Both guards looked at him with eyes wide open in surprise. The chubby one grew nervous and pointed his rifle again, straight at the gray haired man in front of him. Kakashi's only reaction was too hid behind the helm.

"Calm down Choji. He has got to be lying." The other guard dully pointed out.

"What makes you say that Shikamaru? He just told us what he's after!" retorted Choji.

Shikamaru sighed due to the effort off having to explain it. "Isn't it obvious? Something that dumb has to be a lie to hide the reality."

Kakashi looked upset at Shikamaru's comment, and was about to answer, when the rifle again aimed at him, reminding him to keep quiet for now. He smiled and did just that.

Shikamaru looked at the clouds in the sky instead of Kakashi as he spoke. "Look, this is getting troublesome. Just say what you're really after."

"Hold on Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed and looked at Choji.

"We can't just shoot a civilian." Choyi nodded as he spoke.

"Why not? He boarded The Flash without permission. This is the quickest way to end things. Then I can go back to starring at the clouds…" Shikamaru looked and sounded dazed. It seemed he found the clouds in the sky far more interesting then his duty. Finally he looked back down to his fellow guard awaiting an answer.

All along Kakashi had simply participated in the debate by frowning when Shikamaru spoke up and nodding when Choyi said something, but now seemed like a good change to interrupt the two buddies.

"If I may….throw myself into the little debacle…this ship doesn't deserve to be guarded all that well since it isn't even the fastest ship in these waters like you'd like us to believe." Kakashi smiled just a little and moved his arms as he spoke to them. "That honor's reserved for The Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?!" Both Choji and Shikamaru shouted out the name at the same time.

"The Black Pearl isn't a real ship, it's just a legend." Shikamaru explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking bored by now.

"But it is real Shikamaru." Choji replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No…"

"Yes!"

Kakashi looked at both men going back and forth with a new heated argument. He sighed out loud, knowing this would take a while.

* * *

A top of the Port Royal Fortress' waterside wall stood Sakura and Sasuke. The reason for them being there was that Sasuke wanted to talk alone with her, and that seemed to be the best place. It was easier for him this way, and she knew that. It was the reason she didn't complain about leaving the party so suddenly.

"Sakura," Sasuke started slowly. "As you know, I've just come back from serving six weeks out at sea. All that time gave me a lot of time to think…to think about what I want for myself."

"Yes, go on." Sakura slowly responded. She could already feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She wasn't expecting anything like this from him today.

Sasuke remained calm and cool as he turned to look out at sea before he continued speaking. "I know I will not stay here forever. I cannot grow to my full potential in this place. Under my brother's shadow, my time won't come."

As Sasuke kept talking, the wind picked up. It was blowing with such force it blew Sakura's hat clean from her head. Still tied up with her father's ribbons, the hat created pull on Sakura's neck. She let out a quiet gasp for breath, which Sasuke misunderstood for excitement on her part. She remained quiet, embarrassed that ribbons could be giving her so much trouble, so Sasuke wouldn't see her as weak.

Sasuke kept talking still. "I know you plan to leave Port Royal as well. I don't see why we can't leave together, make each other stronger." In his mind of course, Sasuke mostly referred to himself, but if it meant growing stronger, he would be with Sakura.

Finally Sakura realized the damn ribbons, whatever they were made of, weren't going to break like normal ribbons would. "I can't breathe…" She tried to call out for him for help.

"Yes well…this isn't easier for me to say Sakura." Sasuke looked down, looking more somber than what he would ever think of showing anyone else.

A second gust of wind came from apparently no where. Already weakened from not getting full breaths of air into her lungs, Sakura's hat once again got cut in the wind and pulled her ledge and sent her falling into the sea below.

Sasuke was forced to hold on due to the high wind. "We could slip if we stay up here. Let's…Sakura?" He turned and noticed Sakura was gone. A splash alerted him to what had happened. "Sakura!"

Sasuke took off his coat, ready to dive after her on instinct alone, not reasoning. Two men came just in time to stop him.

"You can't sir!" yelled out one of these men.

"I can make it, now step aside!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Don't be stupid, she's lucky she missed the rocks." The other man augmented strongly.

Sasuke grunted but gave in to common sense. "Alright, let's hurry then!"

His plan was to get those men off his back the jump anyway, but he saw someone dive into the water from The Yellow Flash to save Sakura. Sasuke left with the men and raced to the pier.

* * *

On the deck of The Yellow Flash, Captain Kakashi Hatake, scourge of the seas and swashbuckling swordsman, was busy with story time. He was entertaining Choji and Shikamaru; trying to completely lower their guard with some old legend about a demon fox with nine tails when Sakura hit the water.

All three men looked at the impact on the water's surface then looked at each other.

Kakashi looked at the guards. "Shouldn't one of you two brave soldiers get to the rescuing?"

"Never learned to swim. Too much work." was Shikamaru's dull response.

"I ate less than an hour ago. I might get a huge cramp and drown myself." Choji stated as well.

Captain Kakashi groaned at how amazing and dumb this situation was becoming by the second. He stood up and handed his hat, sword and belt with gun to the useless guards.

"Some navy…Just don't loose my stuff!" And with that said he leaped off the deck and entered head first into the clear Caribbean water below.

Sakura's body steadily sank to the bottom of the bay. The lack of oxygen and many layers of clothing had destroyed her natural buoyancy.

As soon as Kakashi was underwater he spotted the sinking pink haired female. Swimming down to her, he managed to take hold of her and immediately made his way up before it was too late. What Kakashi failed to notice was that Sakura's medallion, which was hidden and had slipped out, sent out some sort of echo or signal. The underwater currents kept him from noticing it.

Kakashi got her above the water and on the pier with the help of the Shika-Cho duo. It was fairly obvious the ribbons around her neck were the problem.

"We have to untie the ribbons!" Choji spoke in an alarmed state.

"Won't work..." Kakashi pulled out a small knife hidden in his boot and cut off all the ribbons before Shikamaru or his chubby friend could object to his methods. They knew perfectly well who she was after all. As soon as the ribbons were off, Sakura coughed up some water and began breathing.

"Was that necessary?!" bellowed out Choji.

"Clearly you've never been to Konoha mate. Some of the weirdest stuff you'll ever see comes from that place."

"Huh?" asked a half interested Shikamaru, but was interrupted by the sound of soldier's footsteps approaching quickly.

Already aware of what was going on, Captain Kakashi wasted no time in planning what to do. He studies his surroundings carefully. That's when he saw the medallion around Sakura's neck and opened his eyes wide, at least for a small moment.

"Let her go!" Sasuke ordered Kakashi as his men surrounded the gray haired pirate, rifle barrels aimed at him from every direction, plus an angered Sasuke, who had his blade in hand.

* * *

**Cast Commentary: Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha**

_Static noises and a background fighting on the microphone._

_Kakashi: Hello everyone. Kakashi here. Along with the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi._

_More Static._

_Kakashi: Sorry about that. Things are just settling down after a bit of a fuss that Sasuke started, but we're good now. The guy upstairs asked me to sit in to record some thoughts after missing out the last chapter. But when you walk around town and spot a bunch of old ladies trying to take their groceries up some stairs, you just can't avoid helping out..._

_Itachi: Liar..._

_Kakashi: Seems like the turmoils done down, between the Uchiha's._

_Itachi: Let's just finish this. I have...misterious Akatsuki things to do._

_Kakashi: No complaints, I have some reading to do as well. (eye grin) Where's Sasuke though?_

_Itachi: ...Locked him out of the room..._

_Sasuke is seen banging on the studio door outside._

_Itachi: His hatred is not yet strong enough to break down the door._

_Kakashi: (puts his book away) I'm sorry, did you say something?_

_Itachi: That damn book...ever since the ANBU..._

_Kakashi: (puts the book away to avoid more fighting) Ummm, about the chapter. Pretty good I'd have to say._

_Itachi: Pretty good?_

_Kakashi: Yeah..._

_Itachi: It was basically all you..._

_Kakashi: Yeah...pretty much (grins)_

_Itachi gets up and leaves._

_Sasuke is still banging on the door._

_Kakashi: Blown away by my skills as an actor perhaps...As for all of you, hope this was to your liking. This is Kakashi Hatake, signing off._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas. Something's something I guess.

* * *

"Oh…bugger." Kakashi looked at the dead serious raven haired soldier in front of him who was starring him down, blade in hand.

"Sasuke, what's going on!?" a startled Sakura looked towards Sasuke.

"Step aside Sakura…" his voice made it even more obvious he wasn't joking around.

Sasuke took a step forward. At that moment Itachi and Governor Haruno arrived at the scene. The Governor was clearly shaken up by what he had been told. Already he was expecting the worse.

"What are you men doing? For goodness sake's lower your weapons!" Sakura's father yelled out.

If Itachi hadn't been holding the man back he would have already tried to pull his daughter away.

Sasuke looked a little unsure now. His instincts told him something was not right about the man in front of him. Not to mention the fact that it was this stranger who just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save Sakura, not him. That didn't sit right with him at all.

Sakura took her eyes off from the gray haired man to the young Uchiha lieutenant. "Sasuke, would you arrest someone for saving me from drowning?" Sakura looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"That's a good question. Would you Sasuke?"

Itachi, who had been quietly standing beside the Governor, spoke up as he stepped forward and walked past his younger brother to get a good view of Captain Kakashi, who in turned stared back, grinning slightly every now and then despite the tense situation.

Lieutenant Sasuke now had all eyes on him. He turned to the two guards that had seen everything take place. "Well…?"

Choji walked up to the Commodore, even though it was Sasuke who asked. "He dived in and pulled her out like if it was nothing for him. It was awesome!"

Neither Sasuke nor Itachi looked impressed, but Kakashi was beaming with pride, with a wide grin on his lips.

Shikamaru sighed from being depressed. He was upset he got involved in so much troublesome action. "Yeah, he dived in, pulled her out; now let's get out of here…"

"Father, I'm fine. Let us just go." Sakura moved some wet strands of hair from her face trying to get her father to agree.

Behind her, Kakashi was nodding. He then smiled at Choji, who felt important for a moment and smiled back. Kakashi stood up slowly and grinned at Itachi, trying to break the man's sour disposition. He was a well known pirate hunter, while Captain Hatake was an infamous pirate. It wasn't hard to imagine he knew who Kakashi was.

"Well this has been all nice and fun but I must now be on my way." Kakashi moved closer to Choji who held his possessions.

Sakura, still beside Kakashi looked on at the unknown hero with a mesmerized face. There was something about him that she couldn't place; something that kept her from thinking it was a good idea to move to her father as soon as he arrived, rather than stay in that spot.

Itachi stepped forward, face emotionless as always. "Well, I thank you for saving Miss Haruno…" Itachi suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and exposed a well known pirate tattoo on his upper arm. "…pirate."

Kakashi tried to get away but Itachi skillfully slipped on a pair of cuffs on his wrists. Everyone there couldn't help but be impressed with the young commodore's skill. Even Kakashi found it bothersome to be up against someone who was this good at their job.

"Kakashi Hatake from the looks of this scar." Itachi referred to the scar on Kakashi's face, over his left eye.

"CAPTAIN Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi corrected.

Sasuke grinned and walked over to Choji to observe the so called captain's possessions. "Captain without a ship, a sword with some rust on the hilt, and a pistol with only one shot. You must be the worst pirate ever."

"He said he had come here to steal the ship sir." Choji spoke to Sasuke; then looked to Shikamaru for confirmation.

"…" That and a slight nod were all the confirmation Shikamaru felt like giving, even to a superior officer.

"Well that won't be happening, not as long as I govern Port Royal!" Governor Haruno spoke with fire in his words. "Come on now Sakura."

Sakura simply nodded and took a step forward. In a flash, Kakashi took the only opportunity he saw. He smashed his cuffs against Itachi's jaw, knocking him away. Before anyone could react, Kakashi used his speed and skill, similar to Itachi's, to wrap his cuffs' chains around the young pink haired girl's neck. Immediately Governor Haruno panicked as he saw his daughter fighting to escape from her former savior, now captor. Kakashi simply pulled on the chain to calm down his hostage.

"Easy darling, let's not do anything to stupid." Kakashi was grinning now that he was in control.

"You're not leaving like this, and you know that." Sasuke spoke in an almost threatening tone that made Sakura and her father nervous.

"I agree. If you don't cooperate someone's likely to get hurt." Kakashi took a moment to get a bit of Sakura's scent from her hair. This of course made her shudder. "Now Commodore Itachi, I want my belongings back."

Itachi, who was now standing again, looked towards his brother and nodded. Sasuke agreed and ordered Choji to hand the pirate's belongings to Sakura as Kakashi instructed.

In a tense moment where everyone was on edge, ready to react should the worse happen, Sakura proceeded to place each of the items where it belonged on gray haired pirate with the scarred eye. His hat went on his head easily enough. Easier at least than his belt, which forced her to lover herself almost to her knees to find a position where she could completely get it on. The governor looked in disgust as Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl whose face was rather close to his waist, and then looked towards the elder Haruno and gave him a mean spirited smirk.

"Easy on my goods darling…" Kakashi calmly spoke while he waited for her to be done with the little task.

Sakura had been given a proper upbringing which included maintaining composure no matter what, but she could care less right now and made no effort to hide her anger as she worked to get the pirate captain's belongings on him.

Just a few moments ago she saw this man as her savior. Mysterious and good looking, she had thought that way of himwhen she first opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, alongside the other two guards. She was defiantly not feeling the same about him now. She felt anxiousness taking over in the middle of this tense standoff. Being held hostage by a pirate while dripping wet and cold made her wish she was still with Sasuke at the lame party.

Captain Kakashi got the chain back around her neck, keeping her in the line of fire. As soon as she was done he brought his full attention back to his captive audience. It was time to go.

Laughing right in front of each and every man there that wanted him caught, or worse, he got ready to make his move. By now he had noticed a pair of cannons waiting to be loaded into a ship he assumed. The important thing was that the rope that held them up was just a few steps behind him.

"At least you'll always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Kakashi Hatake!"

The infamous copy swordsman pushed his hostage into her father's arms and immediately pulled out his sword and swung, cutting the ropes in one graceful motion.

The falling cannons forced every man in their path to dive of the dock to avoid the heavy weapons. Only Itachi noticed how lucky the Harunos and he and his brother were they decided to stand back as soon as Sakura was free.

Kakashi saw the cannons fall in front of him just as planned. Because of all the weight,the wooden planks acted as a catapult and sent Kakashi flying, not only over the hole the cannons had created, but over the people still on the dock, and most of the dock itself. He landed with a roll and fixed his hat back into the correct position before running off into the town.

"That has to be the best pirate I have ever seen." exclaimed Governor Haruno as he placed his coat over his daughter's shoulders.

Sasuke groaned at the comment before joining his brother in the search for Captain Kakashi.

* * *

Through the now crowed streets of Port Royal walked Naruto. After his delivery to the governor's home, Naruto had gone to the outskirts of the town, to a private spot he used to train and think when he felt the need to be alone.

He had left feeling depressed; depressed at the fact that once more he had failed to approach Sakura and simply tell her everything, including his feelings for her.

Now he was back on his way to the shop, since he was sure his master, Ebisu was not there, and if he was, he wasn't awake. He had all this on his mind when he walked into Sasuke, who was leading several men in a search pattern. Most of them were wet, which made Naruto even more curious so he walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey what's going on?" asked the blond with the blue eyes.

Sasuke turned and looked at him before ignoring him and going back to issuing orders to the men.

Naruto easily got pissed at Sasuke for ignoring him and called him out again, with a more direct approach.

"Hey bastard, what's going on!?" Naruto crossed his arms and frowned in an exaggerated manner, again waiting for a response.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard the insult. Both had known each other for years, ever since the day Naruto had been rescued at sea. Itachi was his only family but barely ever had any time for him when he was growing up, so Sasuke found himself spending more and more time alone. He found that was something he had in common to the loudmouth blond. Ever since those days he would see Naruto in two ways. Some days Naruto was a pest, but other days he went as far as to consider him his friend. He would have thought best friend, but he shuddered at that thought and always shrugged it off. He couldn't deny however that no matter what, that Naruto was there for him more than his own brother. _Part of the job_ he would always rationalize.

"Shut up you idiot." Today was one of those days when Naruto was a pest. Sasuke ordered the guards to go on ahead while he and Naruto spoke.

"So?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke calmed down back to his usual and indifferent expression before telling Naruto in brief fashion everything that had happened, from the moment Sakura fell to Kakashi's skillful escape. Sasuke of course edited the story so he didn't end up looking to bad. He also avoided mentioning why he and Sakura were alone when she fell. He at least had a general idea about Naruto's feelings for Sakura.

Naruto listened closely till Sasuke was finished. "Is Sakura alright? I can't believe all that happened to her!"

For the most part Sasuke ignored Naruto's outburst. He knew well enough the blond would react just like that. His attention was drawn by his men, who had just finished searching a building down the corner. He remembered that he had a job to do now.

"I've already wasted enough time here." Sasuke barely gave Naruto a wave as he walked off.

"Hey, maybe I can help!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

Sasuke turned sharply to answer him. "Don't get involved. This is navy business."

With that said, the young Uchiha walked off, back on his search. He couldn't admit it to himself, but the real reason he had just rejected Naruto's help was that he selfishly wanted Sakura for himself, and that meant keeping the two apart. He pushed such thoughts from his mind since he had to focus on other pressing matters for the time being.

Usually, Naruto would have argued with Sasuke for a while longer, seeing as they both seemed to like it so much, but today he let it slide. He found himself too distracted because of what Sasuke had just told him concerning Sakura. She was alright now, but that didn't keep him from thinking about how Sakura must have felt through all of that. Falling from a ledge all way down to the sea below, plus being held hostage by a pirate weren't everyday things that someone quickly got over.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to run back to her home and check to see if she was alright, but after what had happened in the morning, with the governor slapping him down back into reality, in a manner of speaking, Naruto decided against that idea and proceeded back on his way home.

It didn't take long for him to come up with a new plan however. He decided to ignore Sasuke and search out this hostage taking pirate and capture him. That would surely gain him enough respect from the Governor to see he was good enough for his daughter. He flashed his usual foxy grin because of his ingenious plan and ran to his workshop and home to check on it before going off to search.

* * *

Naruto reached the shop in just a few minutes. Entering through the front door he looked around quickly but carefully. The place was empty which meant Ebisu was out washing his cares away with rum at Ichiraku's, his favorite spot.

He noticed sounds of machinery coming from the back of the shop. Moving closer he found the cause; the donkey which moved the heavy machinery was walking. Without worrying too much about it he approached the animal to calm it down. It was then when he saw an out of place hammer. Taking a step closer to look at it, he suddenly froze when he felt something on his shoulder.

"No need for any sudden movements." said a voice from behind.

As Naruto slowly turned around he found that the item on his shoulder was the blade of a sword, and holding it was a gray haired man, even though he seemed too young for it, with a vertical scar over his left eye. His wrists had broken cuffs around them which told Naruto who this man was.

"You're the pirate that everyone's looking for." Naruto muttered out.

Kakashi looked at his wrists and shrugged. "How do you know they're not just a fashion statement?"

"Like I would believe something like that..." Naruto retorted back.

"I don't know kid…you don't exactly look like the smart type to me." Kakashi still kept his blade in place as he spoke.

"Did you just call me kit?" Naruto suddenly asked, looking slightly confused at his would be attacker.

"Kit? Why would I call you a stupid nickname like that?"

Kakashi was now sure sticking around this place was a waste of time. Guards could no longer be heard so this was his chance.

"You know what, never mind. It's time for me to be off." Kakashi smiled and headed towards the door.

Naruto quickly turned to a barrel full of completed swords and pulled one out. "Not so fast! You threatened Sakura; you're going to have to pay for that!" Naruto looked dead serious.

Kakashi sighed but maintained his relaxed attitude. "An angry boyfriend, great. Like I haven't put up with them before…"

"No. I just believe pirates are scum!" Naruto took a step closer to his target. Anger was in is eyes as he held his blade up in an offensive position.

All this time, Captain Kakashi had been carefully studying this blond loudmouth in front of him. The gold hair, the eyes, the shape of the face; it all reminded him of another blond he had known in his younger days. The man's name was Minato Namikaze, but he was long gone by now. It was a little mystery since he never knew if Minato had children or not, but for now there were other matters to handle.

"Well if you think us so bad, might as well let me be on my way and out of your hair." The captain calmly turned and made his way to the building's exit.

Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. Not while he remembered Captain Sarutobi. He brought his sword arm back and threw it hard. The sword passed right by Kakashi's shoulder and pierced into the door, effectively locking it shut.

Kakashi opened his eyes wide as soon as he realized what exactly had happened and headed to the door to check on it. Indeed it had been locked tight. He pulled on it but it made no difference. He sighed and turned to Naruto again.

"You're not getting out of here, believe it!" Naruto yelled out proudly.

Kakashi swayed a few steps forward while snickering. He pulled out his sword and addressed the valiant young man. "All you've done is leave yourself unarmed."

Naruto grinned and ran to the same barrel full of swords and grabbed another one, ready to fight.

"I forgot about that…" Kakashi grunted to himself.

It was obvious this guy wasn't going to let him out of here without a fight, so he would give this blond exactly what he wanted.

"You think this wise boy?" Kakashi now stood in front of Naruto. He eyed the blue eyed blond from head to toe while he stood ready to strike at any moment.

"Like I said, I'm not letting you get away with threatening Sakura!"

As soon as Naruto was done talking he aimed a horizontal slash to Kakashi's sword arm, hoping to disarm him quickly. It was a fast move but not fast enough. Slightly moving his blade was all Kakashi did to effectively block the slash. Breaking Naruto's momentum, he again got his sword in position. The boy would learn today not to mess with a pirate.

A quick exchanged followed where their swords clashed high and low with impressive speed. It was as if Kakashi knew were the next move would be, and he would block it with a mirror move. Out of nowhere, Kakashi lunged forward with a thrust aimed at his opponent's neck, which Naruto managed to block. The blond was ready to counter attack when his saw the gray haired man smirking, acting as if this was a game.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Fighting for a young girl's love is always decent motivation." Kakashi had switched his strategy. He was now going for a battle of wits, to throw Naruto's concentration off. After that the battle would be as good as over.

The pirate captain's comments made Naruto recklessly lunge at his opponent's chest, falling right into the trap. Kakashi dodged the blade that he knew would be coming straight at him. He had been judging Naruto's fighting style the entire time, so he knew exactly where and how the blade would move. It was that unique skill that had earned him his nickname, the copycat swordsman.

Dodging Naruto's blade with a full swing of his body, Kakashi found himself on Naruto's right side. Before his opponent made any more moves, Kakashi put his full strength into one blow of his sword directly at Naruto's sword. The impact sent the blonde's sword flying from his grasp and to the far off part of the shop.

"Loosing motivation? Maybe you found such a girl, but cannot win her over…"

Those words stung Naruto more than the pirate could know. Kakashi's cocky comments however were cut short due to the yelling outside. The guards were back and most likely closing in on him.

Noticing that the pirate's attention was drawn outside, Naruto quickly acted. Being the unorthodox fighter that he was (or so Ebisu had told him), Naruto arched his back hard to gain enough momentum for a standing back flip. As he flipped his feet knocked the sword from Kakashi's hands, totally by pure coincidence.

Captain Kakashi saw his sword fly out of his grip and drive itself into a wooden support been on the roof. He cursed mentally, mostly because he couldn't have expected a move like that, based on how the young man had been fighting thus far.

Naruto landed on his feet and fought off the momentary dizziness caused by the flip. Seeing his gray haired opponents unarmed, he wasted no time in obtaining yet another sword from the same barrel as before. When he turned ready to take the pirate out, he was surprised by the barrel of Kakashi's pistol aimed at him.

"Enough with the bloody sword from the barrel trick!" Kakashi let out in frustration more than anger.

Naruto lowered his sword, looking upset more than scared. "You cheated."

"Hello, pirate!" Kakashi pointed at himself with his free hand to make the point even more obvious. "Now give up already, I need to be on my way."

"No." Naruto stood his ground and slowly raised his sword again. He couldn't have been more nervous, but no matter what he couldn't let this pirate get away and cause more evil another day.

Kakashi frowned and looked at the boy with dead seriousness due to Naruto's suicidal decision. He got his pistol closer to the blonde's head and pulled the hammer back.

Seconds felt dozens of times longer in the tense situation, for Naruto at least. Surely the other man was used to killing, but this was new for the young man…and it was real. Somehow his mind began wondering what good would it do him to die here and now?

"This shot isn't meant for you." Kakashi warned for the last time.

This was it. It was either surrendering to this man or dieing from the shot. Naruto saw no way out except to submit to the fear of death. For years he had thought about what he would do when facing a pirate, how he would avenge all those who died years ago, when he was first traveling to this land. All that preparation however couldn't have prepared him for this moment.

He was about to admit his defeat when out of nowhere a wooden log crashed hard into Kakashi's head, breaking in half upon impact.

Kakashi stood his ground for a second, seemingly unfazed, but that quickly changed when he fell face first unconscious. Behind him stood Naruto's awkward master Ebisu with a look of pride plastered all over his face.

"I told you I would not allow wrong behavior in my favorite bar!"

Naruto looked on with what could only be described as a stupefied look. He wasn't sure how Ebisu had sneaked inside or how easily he took the pirate out.

Just then Sasuke and his men stormed into the blacksmith shop and surrounded the fallen infamous pirate.

"I guess this will always be remembered as the day Captain Kakashi Hatake almost escaped."

Not wasting any more time, Kakashi was arrested and taken away.

* * *

**Cast Commentary: Team Gai and Naruto**

_Naruto: Alright right everyone! Strap yourselves in, it's time for more commentary by me, believe it!!_

_Lee: Youthful entrance Naruto-kun!_

_Neji and Ten-ten: ..._

_Naruto: This time I'm joined by Bushy Brows and his time. Say hi guys!_

_Neji: Hello..._

_Ten-ten: Hi hi everyone!_

_Lee: It is an honor to be a part of this special feature._

_Naruto: Special feature?_

_Lee: Yes! Just like DVD's._

_Naruto: I guess so...never thought of it that way._

_Neji: Why are we here again? So far we haven't been involved with the project..._

_Ten-ten: Well yeah, but the boss thought it might be nice to have an outside source talk a bit about the chapter._

_Naruto: That's a pretty good idea._

_Lee: Very youthful!_

_Naruto: Right...well, if that's what you guys are here for, how about some thoughts?_

_Neji: No complaints. It's the story we all know with just enough twist to give it the familiar feel of our own adventures._

_Ten-ten: I have to agree with Neji. Plus I have a crush on Jack Sparrow!_

_Naruto: But Kakashi-sensei's playing Captain Jack._

_Ten-ten: I'm not complaing. (giggles)_

_Five second awkward silence._

_Neji: Are we done?_

_Naruto: Not yet! Any thoughts Bushy Brows?_

_Lee: I jumped out of my seat when Sakura-chan fell! Is she okay?!_

_Naruto: Special effects Lee..._

_Lee: Oh..._

_Neji: Well I think this is enough for this chapter._

_Naruto: Sounds good to me. It's ramen time!_

_Naruto takes off headset and runs out._

_Team Gai: ..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Spanish time!! Naruto ni POTC son mios. Que mal...

Heads up! All the chapters have been editted. Not so much in content but at the end you now have a special treat. Cast commentaries to enhance the experiance. If anyone had any suggestions on that, or the story, from characters to narrative, drop me a line in the comments.

* * *

A day full of action had ended in a rather quiet manner

A day full of action had ended in a rather quiet manner. Captain Kakashi Hatake had been arrested and taken away to be imprisoned while he awaited his sentencing and eventual hanging. The royal navy's guards found themselves in high spirits for the rest of the day, with the exception of one black haired, lazy pineapple head who complained about how troublesome it all had been.

After such a day, Sakura had been taken home by her father, where she stayed without complaint. She was too busy with thoughts concerning the entire day. After a warm bath however, her mind had been eased and relaxed. Now she was in the process of getting ready for bed.

She was standing in front of her fireplace, just looking at the flames that illuminated the room with their graceful dancing when suddenly one of the chambermaids knocked on the door. It was customary for Sakura to hear that knock around this time, so she knew who it had to be.

"Yes Hinata, you may enter." Sakura answered before the girl on the other side of the door had a chance to even speak.

The door slowly swung open and revealed a somewhat pale, young woman, no older or taller than Sakura. Her hair was best describe as a shade of blue; she moved in a gentle and shy manner which slightly amused Sakura even to this day, ever since they knew each other years ago. Hinata's most appealing characteristic however was her eyes, lavender, with no pupils. It was quite a sight, but whenever she was asked about it she would simply twirl her fingers together and shyly respond that it ran in the family.

"G-Good evening Miss Sakura." Hinata stuttered slightly as she greeted Sakura.

"Hinata, it's not that cold tonight so there's no need for you too act like that! We've known each other too long." Sakura chuckled as she saw Hinata acting as shy as always.

"Oh, of course! Sorry Miss Sakura." Hinata bowed once again.

Sakura sighed and smiled at Hinata, then turned to slide into her large bed. She was glad to have Hinata around. It gave her a chance to talk with someone other than her rich friends, such as Ino Yamanaka, and get a different opinion…one she could trust.

As Hinata pulled back the covers on the bed, Sakura quietly slipped in. She was still looking somewhat distracted, and with good reason, or at least that's what Hinata assumed.

"I'm very glad you weren't hurt today." Hinata suddenly spoke.

Sakura was one of her best friends. Hinata felt the least she could do was help her feel comfortable and talk to her about it, if it was needed.

"Yes well…Sasuke caught him so there's no need to worry about it any longer." Sakura spoke calmly to her friend. She was just glad the pirate had been caught and she could put the experience behind her.

"E-Excuse me for saying, but Sasuke Uchiha seems as great as your father says he is…" Hinata felt bold and slightly embarrassed speaking her mind openly like that, but Sakura had always encouraged her to speak her mind.

Sakura looked towards her lavender eyed handmaiden, a bit surprised with her boldness, but not so much. After all, she was the one who was always telling Hinata that such a change would be a welcomed one. Since this was a rare moment for Hinata, Sakura decided to remain quiet and hear her out fully.

"…And what do you think about Naruto Uzumaki? Sakura asked in a not so casual way, that she hoped Hinata wouldn't pick up on.

"Eep!" Hinata, who had moved to fold clothes that Sakura had left there, immediately began blushing bright red.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, noticing her friend's reaction to that name.

"I-I-I thinks he's g-great…" Hinata answered her friend's question as she twirled her fingers, further demonstrating her still shy manner. She felt even more embarrassed right now.

"Really? I think so too…" Sakura smiled at the shy girl, who had just started to loose her blush.

"Yes well…good night, Miss Sakura."

Hinata managed to calm down enough to resume her duties of tucking Sakura in before bowing and leaving the room.

Sakura leaned back on her many pillows and turned her sights toward her ceiling as she went over her recent conversation with Hinata. In the end, her mind kept coming back to the same question that had plagued her for some time now: Sasuke or Naruto? Slowly, she brought her hand to her upper chest to feel the shape of Naruto's medallion. It was turning into an issue of security versus pure love. No matter what though, she wanted to choose only for her and for no other reason.

* * *

Not far away from the small port town, a silent and gloomy vessel traveled through the mist that hid it from sight. One of its crewmembers, the one called Mizuki, felt a shiver go up his spine. The sensation caused him to leap into a vertical position from the spot he had been sitting, quietly engaging 3 of his shipmates in a crocked game of cards.

"There it is again!" he yelled out.

The others tossed their cards on the floor and yelled out in agreement.

"Won't be long now!" bellowed out one of the card players, who also happened to be one of the Demon Brothers, who like always, dressed in gray and black and wore a mask which covered half of his face.

As a response to the commotion, as well as the sensation which had been shared by the entire crew, the stairs on the back of the deck started to creek with the weight of footsteps. The entire crew turned to see their captain, Zabuza Momochi coming down the stairs, his face covered in bandages, as it was custom for him. The large sword strapped to his back stood out most of all. He had acquired said weapon in the ship's last raid. Zabuza had taken it as a price and so far seemed to like it almost too much, since he walked with it, even on the ship. Somehow that sword was comfortable for him…as if it had always been meant for him to wield.

His attention had been drawn as well, which meant the time to strike would soon be upon them. Port Royal's lights became clearer as the ship slowly sailed towards it, effectively increasing the excitement felt by all those aboard, captain included.

"Well now…it looks like a fun night." exclaimed Captain Zabuza with an evil grin hidden behind all those bandages.

* * *

As the quiet evening progressed in the town of Port Royal, two familiar figures walked above the walls of the fort, where only a few short hours earlier, Sakura Haruno had fallen from and had almost come to her end.

Several guards carried out their duty that evening, patrolling the town's most fortified location as the Governor and Commodore Uchiha had a conversation, which was mostly one way since it was the Governor who did most of the talking.

"…Young men can be most ambitious. I was one so I should know. But you Commodore have already achieved so much, it's almost frightening. What more can you ask for?" continued on Governor Haruno with his speech while he haled with his arms behind his back.

"Ambition is only part of the equation…governor." Itachi spoke in his somewhat somber tone. "Staying here feeds neither my ambition nor my skill. It would only create complacency..."

The two of them continued to walk when suddenly Itachi stopped the Governor dead in his tracks.

"What's going…?"

Before he could finish asking his question, Governor Haruno was pulled down to the ground. A long whistling sound was followed by a cannonball blasting into a column right beside them. Itachi shielded Port Royal's leader as bits and pieces of debris took out some of the nearby guards. As soon as the debris stopped posing a threat, Commodore Itachi stood up and ordered his men to man the guns and return fire as soon as possible against the direction of the unknown enemy out at sea.

More shots from the sea soon followed. This time they were aimed closer to the town rather than the fort, which led Itachi to believe this unknown enemy, was reckless and randomly shooting without any specific target. Itachi stood his ground without even blinking while Governor Haruno struggled to get his white wig back on.

"Exciting!" blurted out the governor in the midst of all the chaos.

Itachi turned to the elder Haruno as a blast hit the fort wall, that didn't even make the young commodore flinch.

"I want you barricaded in my office Governor, now!"

One of the guards ran over when motioned by Itachi and escorted the Governor away from the danger zone as Itachi again directed his attention to leading his troops.

* * *

Back in the town, the people were running around in a panic. The cannon fire had come without warning. Everyone in town, living in a port town, knew this could only mean one thing: pirates.

It didn't take long, unfortunately, for this to be confirmed. Several small rowboats filled with dangerous men reached the shore line. Armed to the teeth and itching to attack anything that moved, the pirates left their boatsin frenzy, ready to ransack the town. Behind the large swarm that ran out, a couple of the pirates stayed behind, reviewing their strategy.

"Whatever you do don't forget, that blasted medallion is here!" Mizuki sneered towards his fellow pirates. "I don't trust Mackenzie or his idiot friend, Lee. Make sure they get the job done right!"

The Demon Brothers looked at each other, then back to Mizuki and nodded before heading out into the chaos as well, followed by Mizuki, who grinned from ear to ear and radiated killer intent. Like the rest of his shipmates, he was only worried about the medallion and doing as much harm in as little time as possible.

* * *

In the town's Blacksmith shop, Naruto got himself ready for what would, no doubt, turn out to be the most dangerous night of his life. Although nervous, that thought also got him jumpy and excited. Tonight a sword would not be enough…that was for sure. For that reason he had axes and a dagger tied to his body. This night was an opportunity, Naruto thought. It was an opportunity to make up for his fear in the face of the pirate Kakashi Hatake.

His master, Ebisu had once again disappeared, like he always did when things reached the worse, and action needed to done. After the first cannonball had hit the fort, Ebisu started spewing on and on about how his time to fight had come and gone. So after three minutes of ranting in panic, he ran off into the night, headed for who knows where.

It didn't matter either way. Naruto wasn't going to dwell on that. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He grabbed an ax in one hand, and a sword in the other, and then headed out into the street. What awaited him outside was nothing short than panic. The town folk ran, afraid for their lives as the pirates did what they did best, pillage and plunder. Everything that was deemed of value by them was either taken or destroyed.

A random pirate ran past Naruto. He had just broken down the door of his neighbor's home. The pirate it seems had made off with what Naruto clearly recognized as his neighbor's solid gold vase.

Naruto lifted his left arm and throw the ax with all his strength at the pirate. He wanted impale him in the back of the leg, but he missed and hit the pirate in the back.

"Oh well, just as good." Naruto took his ax back and raced into the heart of the chaotic town.

* * *

The action had slightly receded at the fort. Commodore Itachi had been assessing what his next move would be. Too many pirates had reached the shore and entered the town. The cannon fire for the time being was no longer an issue since it had diminished.

"Cease cannon fire." Itachi emotionlessly ordered his men, who carried out his orders without question.

His brother, Sasuke had just showed up as the fort's cannon's halted their barrage. Like most of the other officers who had gathered with haste, he was awaiting his brother's orders.

No one could argue that the Navy's training wasn't effective. Even in the middle of combat the chain of command was maintained. Itachi didn't exactly see this as a good thing, but it was a much better choice than having soldiers run around wildly and getting killed. What did have Itachi surprised was that his younger brother was their as well, rather than recklessly showing off and trying to prove that he was just as good as his older brother. _We all grow up at some point _he thought to himself.

Getting back to the task at hand without another moment lost, he ordered most of the men to protect the town. A few would try to cut off the pirate's escape route to the sea, where Itachi would be fighting as well. Only Sasuke was left without a role to carry out.

"What about me?" asked the younger Uchiha.

Itachi glanced over at his brother, calm as always, even despite the situation at hand. "Do you believe me to be a bad brother?" he asked out of the blue.

"No." answered Sasuke after being surprised momentarily by his brother's strange question.

"Then tonight I plan to live up to that image. I order you to the Governor's home. Defend Sakura."

Itachi looked at his brother for a moment longer before leaping off the fort ledge they were on. Landing in a large haystack below, he quickly got up and joined his men in the fight against the pirates protecting the boats.

Sasuke stood at the same spot, in awe of his older brother at that moment. Even though he didn't smile or show much emotion, Sasuke understood the message the stare just a few seconds before. As he saw his brother charge three pirates at once, he turned and began his race towards the governor's mansion.

"I owe you one Itachi…"

As he raced through the streets, Sasuke came across quite the sight. Naruto was in the middle of the street fighting, and actually winning against a vicious looking pirate. It seemed Naruto was being smart and relaying on his speed in this fight.

At the climax of the fight, the pirate knocked the sword from Naruto's hand. He was lifting up his own sword up high to bring it down with enough force to slice up Naruto in half, and Sasuke was about to jump in and save his friend. Naruto however cleverly crawled in between the large pirate's legs, obtained his sword and brought his opponent down with a straight thrust into the back.

"I guess he's not a loser sometimes…" Sasuke thought before he got back on his way.

Naruto stood and cleaned himself off, feeling pleased with himself when a random pirate hit him in the back off the head with a cooking pot he had just stolen. Naruto quickly went down without knowing what hit him.

* * *

The pirates were now getting dangerously close to their goal.

Sakura watched from her balcony as half a dozen men broke down the main gate and stormed into the property.

Almost in a panic, Sakura was trying to think of what to do when Hinata raced into the room.

"Miss Sakura!" Hinata got out, fear clearly in her as well.

"You must leave! They wouldn't have come this far to steal gold or silver. They must be after you and your father."

"Hinata, you can't be sure of that." Sakura protested.

"Y-You can't be here to take that chance!" Hinata did her best to fight of the feeling of just breaking down in utter panic.

"Well you\re coming with me then!" Sakura firmly stated as she took her handmaiden's hand and exited the room.

As they raced through the hall, Sakura saw the door of her home blown to bits. All the pirates stormed in, led by two men, one thin and tall, and the other short and bald.

Sakura and Hinata ran to get to the other side of the house and leave through the back, but the pirates weren't far behind. Ten seconds of frantic running later, Hinata and Sakura found themselves surrounded by the pirates. One of them had been smart enough to try and cut them off, rather than chase them.

"Which one are we after? Asked the tall one named Lee.

"Whichever one has what we need. That means a search is in order." responded his associate, the bald one, with a sinister chuckle.

Hinata and Sakura both looked on in fear, expecting the worst when suddenly a figure busted in through a window and took down the pirates, momentarily at least for a chance to escape.

"You two get out of hear now!" yelled out Sasuke as he stood between them and the mass of pirates already getting up.

"Sasuke, you too!" urged Sakura.

No! I'll keep them away. The path is clear. Now go!"

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and shoved her and Hinata towards the way out. Sakura fought the urge to stay with him, who couldn't look more heroic or more attractive at the moment, but common sense and Hinata pulled her away as Sasuke fought to keep the pirates at bay.

"They're getting away!" yelled out one of the pirates.

"Worry about me!" Sasuke let out as he continued his defensive assault in that cramped hallway.

* * *

Now safely outside of the house and beyond the gate, Sakura stopped to catch her breath and look back towards Sasuke's direction. With all that running, the medallion that she kept to remind herself of the day she met Naruto had slipped out from under her nightgown. She wasn't aware of that however, nor did it matter at the moment, since Hinata couldn't know what it meant.

Hinata turned to Sakura upon noticing she had stopped. "Miss Sakura…"

Suddenly she was cut off by two figures that jumped out from the darkness of the bushes on the trail. One of these masked men turned his attention to Sakura, directly at her neck, from which the medallion was hanging.

"There." The other man nodded and moved to grab Sakura.

"Sto…!" Hinata's plea was silenced by a fist to her stomach.

Sakura tried to fight off her soon-to-be kidnappers, but failed with another fist, this time to her stomach. Picking her up and placing her over his shoulder, one of the Demon Brothers looked to the handmaiden on the ground, out cold then back to his brother.

"Didn't kill her?" he asked.

"…She's cute…" the other simply replied.

"Softy…" the pirate holding Sakura replied and took off before his brother could continue his questions.

They both raced back to the shore since they had carried out their mission.

* * *

Back in the town, Mizuki saw his fellow pirates approaching with what he assumed was their target. He grinned and joined them in their escape.

"Let me guess, Mackenzie and Lee botched it up?" Mizuki asked, already sure of the answer he would be getting.

"Big time." answered one of the Demon Brothers.

As they ran, they were spotted by a half dazed Naruto. The moment he realized what he was seeing, he ran after them. There was no way he'd let Sakura be taken away unless he was dead.

"Sakura!" he yelled out as he chased the pirates taking her away.

Mizuki looked back when he heard the scream.

"Keep running, they won't catch us." ordered Mizuki.

Indeed Naruto wasn't going to be able to catch up, but Mizuki and the others were in for a surprise. In front of them stood Commodore Itachi Uchiha, blocking their path. His face was filled with sweat and dirt, same as his clothes, which also had many tears and cuts.

"This is as far as you go." Spoke Itachi in an eerily calm voice, despite the tense standoff.

Naruto finally caught up and grinned, seeing that the situation had changed in his favor.

"Believe it!" he yelled out in early triumph

The pirates looked at the young blond then at each other looking rather…skeptical.

"Is he for real?" asked on of the brothers to his sibling.

Mizuki however looked with more attention. There was defiantly something familiar about this boy, and the others noticed it as well.

Naruto saw all the stares being thrown his way. The thought entered his mind suddenly that there was something familiar about this bunch.

* * *

Aboard the Black Pearl, Captain Zabuza looked on through his spyglass at the shore where the tense standoff was occurring.

"We're to close to be stopped now!" He turned and looked to the man in charge of the cannon. Fire off a shot!"

"But captain…!" the man objected.

"Are you questioning me?!" Zabuza shot back, taking his prized sword by the handle.

"What about our own, and more importantly, the medallion and Bootstrap's kid?" asked the man, while loading the cannon anyway.

"It's their fault for getting caught in that position. And we only need that blasted piece of metal and some blood nothing more."

Zabuza turned his attention back to the beach and awaited the shot.

* * *

Itachi began closing in on the pirates, sword in hand, as did Naruto as well.

"No matter what, you won't be reaching your ship." said the Commodore.

The following seconds dramatically changed the situation. A familiar sound preceded a cannon ball blast on the beach, creating a large, loud explosion of sand.

Being closest to the blast, Itachi was sent off his feet and landed on his back dazed several feet away.

Every one else standing there was blown off their feet as well. The pirates, being used to such hostile environments were able to shake off the shell shock before anyone else and escape into the sea to their ship with the prize in hand, both of them.

* * *

**Cast Commentary: Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno**

_Ino: Hi guys!!_

_Sakura: Ino?_

_Ino: I'm just happy to be here and excited to talk about this chapter. Sasuke was awsome!!_

_Sakura: (glares at Ino) Yeah...but before we get into that, say hi Hinata, you're a part of this too._

_Hinata: H-hello..._

_Ino: I'm jelouse off you two! Sasuke-kun was all hot and sexy and saved you guys!_

_Sakura: (sticks out tongue) Take that Ino-pig! **Cha!**_

_Hinata: It w-was very heroic. Almost like something Naruto-kun would do..._

_Sakura and Ino: Huh?!_

_Hinata: (blushing hard) Nothing!!_

_Ino: Right well...you're still way too lucky Sakura. You're one of the leads and you have Naruto and more importantly, Sasuke after you!_

_Sakura: Why would you mention Naruto?_

_Ino: Oh face up to it Sakura! He's not the dweeb we thought he was. Give him two more years and he might actually become datable cute! (giggles)_

_Sakura hides blush._

_Hinata: Shouldn't we...talk about the chapter itself?_

_Ino: No way! There's shopping to be done. I'll let Sakura here thinking about the second part of the story...when she has a kissing scene with Naruto!!_

_Ino takes off headset and leaves Hinata and Sakura slightly blushing._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student with free time. Not the owner of two mayor franchises. There, I admitted it, now leave me to my shame!!

* * *

-- The previous evening --

_Captain Kakashi Hatake sat on his bunk in the small jail cell he currently found himself in, deep inside Port Royal's fort. It had been a few hours now since he had been captured in the town's blacksmith shop in a rather undignified manner, for a pirate such as him, but that wasn't the issue on his mind right now. These past few hours had gone by slowly for him. No one had come to interrogate him, or even sentence him to death, which was what usually happened the few times he had been caught, but the fact that he was here in this situation once again meant all the others had failed obviously. But this time however he felt like he could die of boredom. _

_Finally coming to terms with the fact that he would be in there for a while, and that the time would be best spent resting and planning his escape, he had planted himself in the moldy plank of wood that most men in his situation would call a bunk for some shut eye. He leaned back slowly and slipped his hat over his face once he was fully horizontal to relax and have some rest and thinking time. Unfortunately for him, that peaceful state lasted very little. His cellmates from next door, who had been quiet so far, broke their silence when they spotted a dog walk by with a pair of keys it carried in its mouth. They all quickly raced to whistle and call to the dog._

"_Here boy!" called out one of them._

"_Nice doggy!" another one of the yelled out._

_They continued calling out to the four legged animal, effectively ruining Captain Kakashi's sleep time. After a good fifteen minutes of that nonsense Kakashi lifted his hat from his face and looked at his captive neighbors._

"_You mates realize that's not going to work…" he spoke to then, keeping a quiet and relaxed tone._

"_Oh yeah, how do you know that?" asked one of the men, feeling sure of himself._

"_Has the dog moved at all since it got here?" the silver haired pirate captain simply answered._

_The dog in fact had not even barked since entering the room fifteen minutes ago. The captives, noticing this fact dropped their heads in defeat and sighed out loud, almost in choir._

_Enjoying his little victory, Kakashi once again placed his hat over his face to block out the light and attempted to rest up._

_Ten minutes later, his enjoyable little nap was disturbed once more, but this time by a much more powerful noise. One moment he found himself in his bank, the next thrown off it by the repercussions of a powerful explosion. _

_He stood up to get a better grip of what was happening. In the next cell he saw that some the men had been injured. The only one that still seemed capable looked at his friends, or at least Kakashi assumed they knew each other well enough to end up in the same cell, before he left through the hole that had been created by a cannonball blast, and had injured his cellmates. By now Captain Kakashi knew exactly what was going on: a pirate raid._

_Whether this was good or bad wasn't his concern. His only thought at the moment was how so much bad luck could follow him, that the cannon ball hit the wrong cell. Another cannon ball blast hit nearby, as he expected it would. No decent pirate shot just one cannon ball during a raid, unless that's all they had, which in that case meant they weren't decent pirates at all. Snapping out of his analysis of pirate grading, he was positively surprised to discover that the bottom left side of his cell had been weakened enough to shake a few bricks loose, creating a hole no bigger than his foot, but it was a start. _

_At first the vibrations from continuing cannon ball blasts had helped Kakashi kick more bricks loose and expand the hole, but the explosions had now stopped. Hearing far away screams confirmed to Kakashi that the pirates had now moved on to invading the town itself. Twenty minutes later, his work was slowly showing progress when he suddenly heard voices accompanied by footsteps headed his way. He stopped what he was doing so he wouldn't give away his exit strategy and turned to see who it was that was coming his way. _

_What he saw could only be described as two ghosts from his past. Two of his old shipmates from years ago stood right in front of his cell. When they opened the door, they had immediately spotted their old captain and stared back at him in surprise before they broke out in a fit of laughter._

"_Look at this! We come here to steal some guns and ammo, and instead we find old _Captain_ Kakashi Hatake, locked up like a dog." exclaimed a dark skinned, tattooed and long haired pirate once he managed to stop laughing._

_Kakashi kept looking at the pair silently, Normally he was the first one swinging witty comments left and right, but he found it truly difficult to believe they were here, because if they were here, the ship was here as well. Not only was that hard to swallow, but he also found it ironic that they said he was trapped like a dog, when it was the dog who was running around freely with keys in its mouth._

_Managing to regain his usual demeanor he spoke up to the dark skinned one. "Hey mate, you look like Hell." He said as a hello while grinning lightly._

_The pirate opened his eyes wide_ _and thrusted his arm in between the bars to grab Kakashi by the neck._

"_You know nothing of Hell…" the other one said._

_Moonlight that was now shinning into the cell through a small barred window hit the dark skinned pirate in the arm, revealing to Captain Kakashi another impressive sight he wasn't ready for completely. The arm that had been grabbing him by the neck had lost all of its muscle and flesh, leaving only the bone and cloth of the shirt. Getting over the initial shock, which Kakashi skillfully hid, he placed his attention back to his former crew._

"_I see Minato and I were right about that curse all those years ago…" Kakashi spoke with a hint of I-told-you-so in his voice._

_Another cannonball hit reminded the pirate duo of what they were supposed to be doing. The tall one let go of Kakashi's throat, then left with his mate back out the door from where they came from._

* * *

-- Presently -–

His body was sluggish. That was the best way he could describe it. Naruto had just awoken in a makeshift care center for the wounded in the attack. All of the memories from the previous night, of the reason he was there, started to flood back into his mind. It was then he remembered the only thing that really mattered to him.

"Sakura!"

He yelled out her name in a panic and tried to leave the bed quickly, which only caused him to loose his balance and fall face first on the floor.

One of the people tending to the wounded, Hinata Hyuuga, saw him fall. She quickly ran to his side with concern in her eyes as she kneeled down beside him.

"Mr. Naruto, are you alright?!" she asked while checking for injuries.

Naruto lifted his head up from the ground and rubbed his forehead where he now had a fresh bruise. Hinata saw the bruise and took out a handkerchief to wipe the dirt away. Fully conscious now, Naruto saw that Hinata Hyuuga, who worked in Sakura's house, was helping him up. Without thinking about it Naruto placed his hand or her thigh and at the same, took taking her hand in his to take the handkerchief from her.

"It's okay, I can clean it up myself." he said, referring to the wound on his head.

"…"

Hinata's mind went blank in a flash. She felt her cheeks become hot as the blood raced from her body to her face due to the surge of emotions flooding into her.

"_He's talking to me?! WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo!?"_ Hinata asked herself. Unable to come up with an answer to her question, she let her body take over. That led to Hinata letting out a small yelping sound, like the type a small bird would make, before she blacked out and fainted.

Exactly why that happened, Naruto didn't know. He simply picked her up and placed her on the bed he had been resting in just moments before. As he placed the unconscious girl down, he heard two claps come from behind him, followed by a well known voice to his ears.

"You handled that like a true knucklehead." Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto.

"What was I suppose to do? She just fainted" responded the blond.

"Well isn't it obvious why she reacted like that?" stated Sasuke, trying to hint Naruto in the right direction.

"I…um…no, not really." was Naruto's response, along with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke stared in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. Indeed his blond friend lived up to Sasuke's nickname for him: idiot. Getting over his mild shock, he resumed his walk.

"Whatever, I have business to talk with my brother." Sasuke answered dryly.

Naruto quickly followed Sasuke after hearing that. "I'm coming along; Sakura was kidnapped and it was my fault."

The youngest Uchiha stopped and turned to his friend. "Your fault? From what I hear you did everything you could except get yourself blown up by a cannonball, even though you got close."

"It still wasn't enough…" replied the blue eyed blond in a somber tone.

Lieutenant Sasuke decided to drop the subject for now. He knew Naruto truly loved Sakura, unlike himself. Naruto on the other hand knew only that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple, but he had always assumed that it was more of a show due to their status in society or something like that. Talking any more about her could form an unneeded argument.

* * *

Commodore Itachi Uchiha sat at his desk in the town's somewhat banged up fort. His office was on the side opposite to the sea so it had been mostly unaffected by last night's attack. Right now he was looking over reports that had just been submitted, all about the pirate raid. He would have preferred to have one of his lieutenants do it, but his body was sore and in need of rest. Just as he put down the first draft of the casualty list, he spotted his brother entering the room, along with Naruto Uzumaki. Not bothering to get up, Itachi looked up at both of them, acknowledging their presence before going back to his work.

Naruto and Sasuke walked across the room up to the desk. Itachi's younger brother was the first to speak.

"I see you're already out of bed and back to work." Sasuke calmly stated.

"Not fully." answered the Commodore.

Naruto was feeling kind of left out since he wanted to discuss any plans Itachi might have concerning Sakura's rescue, but he knew better than to get in between the brothers.

Sasuke continued talking. "I don't expect you to send a warship after Sakura, but we should have something ready to ship out no later than this evening."

"No." Itachi answered, again without looking up from the papers on his desk.

Both young men instantly looked stunned, but Naruto much more so. Sasuke was thinking carefully to choose his next words to respond to his brother's denial, when Naruto solved the problem in his own unique way.

"What!? You can't be serious!"

Commodore Uchiha looked up from his paperwork towards the energetic blond. "We have injured here and heavy damage to the town. On top of that we don't know what direction the pirates have gone. In short, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one. I calculate I'll be able to send a ship in the next 48 hours to search for clues on these pirate's whereabouts.

"Not good enough!" Naruto slammed his fist against the Commodore's desk.

Itachi failed to look impressed. He lowered his head back to his paperwork as he addressed Naruto for the last time. "Control yourself Mr. Uzumaki. Even Miss Haruno's boyfriend is being calmer about this than you at the moment."

Hearing this comment, Sasuke took the opportunity to excuse himself from the office. His military training kicked in, which made his salute the senior officer before leaving the room. Naruto watched Sasuke calmly leave before he turned back to the older Uchiha.

"This is not a debate Mr. Uzumaki." Itachi answered before Naruto had the chance to open his mouth again.

Naruto looked at him angrily then stormed out of the room. Outside he spotted Sasuke leaning against a wall, deep in thought.

"I can't believe it! Rescuing Sakura should be the most important thing right now on your brother's duties! Naruto ranted on angrily.

The raven haired lieutenant looked at him and scoffed quietly while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"There's no way the Governor will let this happen!" continued the angry Naruto.

"No…Governor Haruno will fight about this for a while. Finally they'll compromise and send out a ship to search sometime tomorrow morning…" Sasuke spoke in a dull tone, similar to his brother's.

"Still not good enough! That'll give the pirates another full day." Naruto stomped left to right in front of Sasuke trying to calm down. He suddenly stopped and looked at his friend with new found determination in his eyes. "Your brother can't order me not to go. I'll head off and save Sakura myself!"

Sasuke quietly listened as his friend exposed his daring plan. Contrary to what Naruto might have thought, his black eyed and black haired friend had been deep in thought all this time. First on his mind was the fact that he knew his brother would have taken that course of action, so there was no real surprise or reason to be angry by what had just happened in his brother's office. That brought him to his next mayor thought. He was Sakura's boyfriend, and more or less her unofficial fiancé, but he didn't love her. She understood this as clearly as he did, but for some reason today was different. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. What they shared wasn't love, but Sasuke had never thought they might share something as important: an understanding of each other. They both had goals and knew each other could help they other each them. Sasuke's goal was to climb out of his brother's shadow and surpass him. Sakura's was to move away from her overprotective father and experience the world on her own.

As Naruto ranted on, Sasuke had come to realize something: he needed to save Sakura. Not just because she was an innocent girl who had been kidnapped; not just because she would someday be his wife, but because it would be a heroic act that would put him on the fact to achieve his goal.

Then it happened. Naruto talked about going off himself, and all of a sudden that seemed to be the answer to the question Sasuke hadn't asked himself yet. He knew the plan was risky, much more for him than it would be for Naruto but if the plan worked, which he knew it would, it would be worth the risk.

Looking up at Naruto, who had just finished confiding on Sasuke his plan, Lieutenant Sasuke uncrossed his arms and spoke. "…And with what ship and what help? I'm pretty sure you realize how difficult your plan sounds.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I'll find a way. I have to bring back…"

"…My girlfriend?" Sasuke interrupted. That little bit of information was very important and he had to know exactly what Naruto's position was in regards to that.

The blond stayed quiet at first. Sasuke was right, but in the end, that didn't really matter. The way things had been going for him, Naruto felt he wouldn't have ended up with her. But, after all they had been through and all she had done for him as children since his rescue, he knew he had to save his friend, whom he happened to love.

"She's a friend and I have to save her, just like I would save you if you were one day in deep trouble." Naruto answered, sure of himself and with a grin.

"You, going off to save me and bring me home? Now THAT'S a funny thought." Sasuke chuckled and walked off to his destination with Naruto closely behind.

* * *

Uchiha and Uzumaki had left the fort in the direction of the dock. They reached it in just a few minutes since the fort and the dock were right next to each other. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have been forced to result to more complex strategies, such as sneaking around, and if it actually came to that, fighting off the men stationed there. However, since he was walking along with Sasuke, the guards posed no problem at all.

The only mild trouble was getting rid off any witnesses that might create trouble, a creative lie Sasuke came up with about salvage operations in the Governor's home quickly got rid of the nuisances in the form of the guards. Once they were alone on the dock, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Not bad, but what's the next step?" asked Naruto.

"We steal a ship." Sasuke answered in an obvious tone.

"I mean which one?! There are two ships here." replied Naruto.

Again Sasuke looked at Naruto as if it was obvious. "Obviously the fastest one and that's The Yellow Flash."

"Let's go then." Naruto said and walked off.

"Why were we talking about it then…?" Sasuke asked and went after his idiot of a friend.

When they climbed up the boarding ramp they found a sight they couldn't believe.

"You again?!" They both yelled out at once.

Captain Kakashi Hatake, who had just finished tying up those two annoying guards from the day before, Shikamaru and Chouji, turned around to find to faces he didn't expect to run into, at least not so soon.

"You again, well now, isn't this a surprise." Kakashi stepped away from the tied up and gagged guards and looked towards Sasuke. "Fancy seeing Commodore Uchiha's younger brother down here."

"I could say the same thing about you." Sasuke answered back.

Kakashi shrugged off Sasuke's cold tone and turned his attention to the younger Uchiha's companion. It was the blond from the blacksmith shop, the one who had caused his capture. Kakashi thought that this was a rather lucky break for him. Ever sine yesterday he had wanted to prove if this was Minato Namekaze's son or not. It seemed like whatever mystical force was in charge of spreading luck in this world had thrown some his way.

Finally Naruto spoke up, addressing Captain Kakashi. "How did you escape? Aren't you supposed to be in a cell, rotting away till hanging day?"

Kakashi simply nodded with a slight grin. "Yes, I was, but as you can see…that is no longer the case."

Chouji started to squirm, trying to escape, while Shikamaru seemed to be trying to think. Kakashi kicked them both in the side to calm them down.

Sasuke stepped up to the pirate in front of him, not intimidated in the least. "Well, it's not difficult to see what's going on here. Now what's next is deciding the next move. I either take out my whistle and signal an entire squad of troops here, or you sail with us in search of the Black Pearl. You're a pirate so I have no doubt you should at least be able to help us look for clues about there whereabouts. So it's your choice, Kakashi Hatake."

"_Captain_ Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi corrected first and foremost.

Given the options he had been given, it wasn't hard for Kakashi to make a choice, but he was curious about why two young upright members of this community would engage in an act of piracy such as this. They turned serious for a moment and looked at both of them.

"And why would I want to search for the Black Pearl, and much less help you?" he asked openly. "I see no profit in it for me."

Naruto was about to open his mouth and engage in his own brand of knuckleheaded negotiations, but luckily Sasuke stepped in.

"If we're successful, I'll drop you off in Tortuga. What do you say?" Sasuke said, looking as serious as Kakashi was at that moment.

Naruto looked on, not really approving what his friend was up to. He hated pirates after all and letting one getting away wasn't appealing at all, but if it helped them reach Sakura, he could let it pass, for now.

"I say…you've got yourself a pirate." Captain Kakashi then turned to his captives. "First things first though. No excess baggage."

Kakashi untied the pair of guards and gave each a chop in the neck, knocking them out. He and Sasuke got them out of the ship and stored them inside some barrels, where they would be found later on. Sasuke could already imagine Shikamaru expressing how troublesome this was as soon as he was awake.

Naruto and Sasuke were assuming their positions to leave port when Kakashi ordered them to stop.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Clearly this is your first time being pirates. "I'll be right back…" With that said Kakashi left the boat and headed of in the direction of the dock's other navy vessel.

Naruto turned to Sasuke once they were alone. "Are you really going to let him free? Even if this is for Sakura, it's not right."

"Of course not." Sasuke quickly answered. "It's two against one. Once we have Sakura we'll recapture him. It's that simple."

For Naruto that seemed simple enough, and it was exactly what he wanted to hear so he didn't press the matter any further. He simply got in position to raise the anchor as soon as they were ready.

A minute or two later, Captain Kakashi raced into the ship. "Time to go gentlemen, and I do mean quickly."

Naruto and Sasuke saw a lot of movement on board the Interceptor, Itachi's ship. No questions asked, the anchor was raised and the Yellow Flash set sail with its three unlikely crewmembers.

* * *

Back aboard the Interceptor, Itachi had arrived to check what was going on. One of his officers ran up to inform him that Captain Kakashi had stolen the Yellow Flash. Itachi immediately ordered for his ship to set sail. One of the crewmen came to inform him that was impossible.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked almost coldly, devoid of emotions as always.

"The rudder chain's been disabled!" answered the lower ranking sailor.

Itachi looked on, already wondering how this had happened. One man couldn't pull this off. The question now was who had helped, and already his mind was creating possible suspects.

One of Itachi's lieutenants walked up beside him and looked at the escaping ship. "That has to be the greatest pirate I have ever seen."

"So it would seem…" answered Itachi and turned to walk off.

* * *

Far away at sea, a pink haired young woman wondered how she had come to find herself stuck on such a hellish place.

* * *

**Cast Commentary: Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi and Anko Mitarashi**

_Anko: This is gonna be fun! I've never done this before!_

_Zabuza: I've never done this and I never want to again!_

_Anko: Shut up, you...dead introduction arc bad guy!_

_Zabuza: ...that hurt. _

_Kakashi and Anko: ..._

_Zabuza: I was seriously underwritten in that stupid arc!_

_The boss taps on the studio window._

_Kakashi looks up from his book._

_Kakashi: I think he wants us to introduce ourselves..._

_Anko: Right! Anko Mitarashi here!_

_Zabuza: The demon of the Hidden Mist...Zabuza Momoshi._

_Kakashi: And the man you already know, the lovable Kakashi Hatake._

_Anko and Zabuza: ..._

_Kakashi: What? They already know me..._

_Zabuza: Why am I here anyway?_

_Kakashi: You have to talk about the chapter._

_Zabuza: No, I mean why am I here?! I told the boss I never wanted to do this._

_Anko: Tough luck, warm up villian._

_Anko and Kakashi giggle._

_Zabuza: Very cute..._

_Kakashi: Okay okay...Anko, go ahead and say something._

_Anko: I want you to buy me dango._

_Zabuza: ..._

_Kakashi: I meant about the chapter..._

_Anko: Oh that...Very kickass. Naruto and Sasuke going renegade along side you. I like how it sounds._

_Anko grins in a creepy fashion._

_Kakashi: Right...Though I would like to suggest to our readers to keep a lookout for the next chapter. Important character development stuff goes and and stuff...and yeah..._

_Kakashi goes back to reading his book._

_Zabuza: Forget that garbage! You get more of me in the next chaper, isn't that enough to keep them comming back?_

_Anko: It sure is more of you than in the manga or the show._

_Anko snickers._

_Zabuza: Okay, that's it! I'm outta here!_

_Zabuza takes off his headset, kicks the door open and storms out._

_Anko: Now...about that dango._

_Kakashi: ..._


End file.
